Da New Reala Show!
by The One Named Light
Summary: A Random Show about stuff! with Reala In it! EVERYONE WUVES REALA! Reala: No! They don't! Anyways, This is Some of My Content I'm Tossing into the Ring!
1. Reala's Introduction

**Reala:** Reala here! We are Finally able to get this fanfic Buisness off the Ground! We have 3 Examples of the Fanfics that arn't Made by the AC! first, its a Talk show you help with Dares that Shugo Chara Characters Make, Here's a clip from "Shugo Chara Talkshow!" by Ari-chan111

* * *

Shugo Chara Talkshow!

_

* * *

_

To Amu's Charas: From Subspace Ace: Drink an ego boost potion (turn into teenage humans)

**Miki:** Not very logical, but I'll do it! -drinks potion and turns into a character not unlike Amulet Spade-  
**Suu:** I'm a little scared...  
**Ran:** Oh boy! This is so COOL!!! -shoves contents of potion into her and Suu: turns into characters not unlike Amulet Heart(Ran) and Amulet Clover(Suu)-  
**Characters of Shugo Chara:** O.O ZOMG!  
**_Different Reactions:_**  
**Kuukai:** Cool!  
**Amu:** -faints-  
**Tadase:** Amulet Heart! -blushes like a girly girl and giggles-  
**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko:** Oh my.  
**AC:** Yes! That was Cool!  
**Yaya:** -cough- C -cough- OO -cough- LLLL!  
**Ikuto:** Cute.  
**Utau:** So not singer.

**

* * *

**

Reala:

Here's an Example of a Rusty fanfic called "Cooking with Link" by Topaz989!

* * *

Cooking with Link

* * *

_What's for dinner? _

_What do you think?_

_When you're cooking with the best with…Master Chef Link!_

The applause of the audience roared as the set in Studio 989 lit up. The audience, made up of the residence from all of the Nintendo providence, have gathered to witness another week of the hit TV show, "Cooking with Link".

The set itself was a simple décor with white walls and stain glass triforces in the background. Entering through a white door, the familiar hero of Hyrule struts his way, around the audience and finally back into the center of the stage.

He held his hands in the air and began to wave his hands down to signal to his adoring public. With that, the room quieted down and the spot light focused on Link.

"Hey how is everyone doing? Welcome to another edition of "The Cooking with Link Show" and I'm your host, Link."

"YOU ATE MY PET!!!"

Link looked over towards the audience as an angry ten year old boy stomped down the stairs and towards the Hylian. "I didn't eat your pet. He's right here under the glass. Although, Popo did steal a thigh when I wasn't looking but…"

Ash reached out and summoned Charizard. The orange dragon's head roared in the air and blew fire at the Hylian. Link's eyes widened as he backed flipped out of the way and watched as the loveseat caught on fire.

"HEY! Better Homes and Gardens pay me a lot of money to feature their furniture on my show! And how the *BEEP* did you get a dragon inside a ba-"

* * *

**Reala:** Sorry, Linky. But time's Up! Our Final Fanfic is called "I Wouldn't Eat That If I Were You!" by Yellowfur. Here's the Deal, Characters from two different cartoons or animes have to compete for a wonderful prize! The catch? Whatever they spin on the show's wheel, they have to eat! Chuck Norris, the celebrity Guest host seen in the clip (every episode will have a new celebrity guest host), will explain the Rules in the Clip you're about to see, But not ALL the rules are laid out before you. Many rules are made up as the show goes on! Enjoy this final Clip.

* * *

I Wouldn't Eat That if I Were You!

* * *

"Welcome, glorious audience to the premiere of 'I Wouldn't Eat That If I Were You!'" A deep narrator voice filled the studio, packed with loud, clapping people eager to watch the next hit reality show. "Watch the glory of the original reality show that is already a hit in Uzbekistan! And nooow, your celebrity guest host for tonight, CHUCK NORRIS!"

Instantly, Chuck Norris back flipped onto the stage. "Hello! Welcome to the very first taping of 'I Wouldn't Eat That If I Were You'!"

The cameraman, whose name tag read "Hello, my name is avatarjk137" looked confused. "We already said that! Bring out the contestants," he hissed the orders with relatively low volume through his teeth.

"Aaaannnnd now, give a warm welcome to one family of contestants! The Simpsons!"

The Simpsons walked onstage and waved to the crowd. Bart made a couple of obscene hand gestures, then mooned the crowd. This just made them cheer harder.

"And on the other side, The Griffins!"

The Griffins did the same as The Simpsons. "Oh yeah! Who's your daddy?" Peter shouted happily.

"Now, how about I explain the ruuuuuuules?!" Chuck jumped high in the air with a spin kick. "Both families will send one contestant up at a time to spin the Wheel of Foodstuffs! Whatever you land one, YOU MUST EAT!" Chuck paused to punch the air right above his head. "If you throw up before finishing, pass out, or just plain refuse to touch it with a twenty-foot pole, you get sent to the UNDERGROUND CLASSROOMS!" The exuberant host exaggerated the syllables in 'underground classrooms', punching the air even more. "The same applies if you break any other rules!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't break the rules, what about if our family wins?" Bart interrupted.

"Then you get to pick from two different sets of prizes! You can either go with the thousand dollar cash prize and the GIGANTIC bottle of Pepto Bismol! OR, you can move onto the final round, 'EL DIABLO'! If you win that one, you get the ultimate twenty-thousand dollar cash prize AND this week's specialty prize, a giant mansion! BUILT RIGHT ON YOUR CURRENT RESIDENCE!"

"Wait…" Lisa thought for a minute. "'El Diablo'? What?"

"Well, I say enough with the rules!" Peter thrust his fist in the air. "Let's get eating!"  
"Yeah!" Homer did the same. "I can eat anything! I can eat the wheel itself!"

"WAIT!" Chuck Norris did a jumping roundhouse kick. "I think the number of family members you have is uneven! You have two mothers, two fathers, and six kids between both families, but Griffins, you have an extra! I'm sorry, but you'll have to lose your dog."

"Uh, can we talk about this?" Brian responded, raising his paw. Immediately after, Chuck pushed a button he had on a special remote. Meg Griffin went hurtling down into the underground classrooms.

"Hey, that's mean! YOU GUYS SUUUUuuuck…"

"Oh, never mind." Brian waved his thought away as his tail gave a slight wag.

* * *

Reala: Poor Girl, What! We're Stuck on This Mode? Ah, Well... Anyways, You can Donate 1000 Bucks by Reviewing this Show. So Read and Review!


	2. TI: Fosters

_**Chapter 1-Cheese A Go-Go**_

_**Beginning Part**_

**Numbuh 1:** The Wreck of The 1st Moonbase, It's Gone

**Numbuh 362:** Someone Must have Stole it, It Cant Just Float Around in space

_(As Numbuh 362 Says space, The First Music Track from the intruder episode 1 plays, and it flies to a rebuilt Moonbase in a Top Dome on a space colony, The Absolution Mark III, Cut to The Inside of it the door opens to see TOM, FLASH, TWO, CLIDE 52, And Their organic Crew, __Glog__, Peaches, and __Sklrrvss_

Title 

**TOM: **Wood! Why did it have to be wood?

**TWO:** Tom, We have to know if this can be our top

**FLASH:** I Would Say Yes, If It Weren't For one of Its Flaws

**All:** FLAWS?!?

**FLASH:** Only one and It's The Wood.

**TOM:** So How do we Get Rid of it?

**Peaches:** We Vind A Technopath to make metal overrule The Tree house

**Glog:** We'll Invade Toon No.11604

**Sklrrvss:** You turn this place into Metal!

**TOM:** Sweet! But We Need a Technopath. _(Looks At Toon No. 12505)_

**FLASH:** Uh, TOM, Can You Hear Me. (Sighs as It pans toward to Fosters) You're Gonna Senior citizombify Ben Tennyson, Are You?

**TOM:** Pretty Much.

**_Ending Part_**

**TOM:** Ah... Done, At Last. _(A Bam Sound is heard!)_ Woah!

**SARA:** TOM, War Was Declared For The absolution

**Numbuh 362:** Your Days Are Numbered, Wreck Thieves!

**TOM:** Send in The Org Who Teched it all

Insert A 1 Minute 20 Second Battle Between Kids and Senior Citizombies 

**Numbuh 362:** I'm Not Going down Alone _(Pulls A Lever and Shoots A Bullet Bill at TOM)_

**TOM:** (Gets Hit) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

**SARA:** TOM? TOM? TOM?_ (Echo Last Word)_

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. TI: Ed Edd N' Eddy

_**Chapter Two: The Eds Are Coming**_

_**Beginning Part**_

_(The Absolution Mark III is floating Around, We Then See TOM floating in The Ed Edd 'N Eddy Version of Outer Space)_

Title 

_(An Anvil from a Past Episode of the Show hits him and Re-Activates Him)_

**TOM:** Ugh... Hey! Can Anyone Get me a Jetpack out here?

_(Cut To the Bridge)_

**SARA:** On the Way.

_(a Jetpack Flies to tom's back and sends him back to his spaceship. TOM Lands like His First Incarnation)_

**TOM:** Well, That could have gone better...

**SARA:** Actually, It did Great! We Kept the Moonbase Intact

**TOM:** So, Any Dents?

**SARA:** Well There Was Your Absence...

**FLASH:** Glog, Peaches, Sklrrvss!

_(They Enter Tripping)_

**TOM:** (To Himself) They Make Great Comic Relief for Toonami... (To The Aliens) Invade Zone 33633

**All 3 Aliens:** We Will Do Our Best

Pan To the Episode of Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy 

**SARA:** Initiating Dream Sequence

_**Ending Part**_

**SARA:** Cyber Claws in Range

_(Zaps the Ed, Edd 'N Eddy World Bits of it fall apart and enter the white Ball the Cyber Claw is attached To)_

**SARA: **Uploading Zone for VGrounds

_(Peach Creek Re-Amerges in 3-D)_

**Nazz:** Hello?

_(A Screen Appears)_

**Screen:** HELLO!

**Nazz:** AHHH!! WHO ARE YOU

_(The Screen Is Revealed To Be SARA)_

**SARA:** Welcome aboard the Ghost Planet Space Colony Absolution

**Nazz:** Cool, a Robot.

**SARA:** Try Looking At Yourself

_(Nazz looks at herself to find out that she is in 3-D)_

**Nazz:** Cool! I'm

**SARA:** In 3-D, Welcome to Toonami!

TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. TI: Gym Partner

_**Chapter 3: That Darn Platypus**_

_**Beginning Part**_

_(The Absolution II is Flying Around Which Means TOM3's Still Out There)_

**TOM3:** Time to Check In on Flowez 3 _(The Screen Views A 3-D Mac) _WHAT THE!

**MAC:** Hi, I'm Mac, Somehow our world connected with the Ed, Edd 'N Eddy World. And they are in 3-D like I am now! Listen, Aliens are stealing our Worlds, And They Obey…_ (Cut of By TOM3 Pressing A Button)_

Title 

**TOM3:** How's The Absolution III

**TWO:** We're Into Green, Engine Fueled, and Next reactor Check in 6 minutes

**FLASH:** _(Sings His Usual Song)_

**TOM3: **Word, TOM4 has to get his Butt in here...

**TWO:** He's Playing Viva Piñata with Sara...

**FLASH:** I Thought He went to Beam his Platypus Robot to _(Muffled by TWO)_

**TOM3:** To where, Who Cares, TOM3 Out...

**TWO:** Did I Just, Keep a Secret from TOM3

_(Pan to the Gym partner episode)_

**FLASH:** Pretty Much...

_**Ending Part**_

**FLASH: **TOM3 Will be mad when he checks the Absolution III

**Glog:** You Mean if he Finds out

**FLASH:** If... If is good

**TOM4:** So, Like Your Punishment, Glog?

**Glog:** It Sucks

**TOM4:** Also Gym Partner is Belong to us

**FLASH: **Sweet...

**TWO:** So What Next?

**TOM4:** Chaotic...

To Be Continued 


	5. TI: Camp Lazlo

_**Chapter 4-**__Strange Trout from Outer Space / Cheese Orbs_

_**Beginning Part**_

_(The Absolution III Is Floating In Space)_

**TOM4:** So, What is Our next stop?

**Glog:** Camp Kidney, Dimension 52956

**FLASH:** So, GET THERE!!!

**Sklrrvss: **We'll Do Our Best! _(The Ailens Bail)_

**TWO:** Wait!

Title 

**TOM4:** You're Have the Right to Use Your Cousins instead of You Three...

**Peaches:** Got It!

**FLASH:** Well... This is Kinda Cool, We Find Out more about Their Families

**MOLTAR:** Can I Cut In

_(We Pan to the Episode)_

**FLASH:** Sure Thing Moltar, Anything for the original Toonami host

_**Ending Part**_

_(Meanwhile in Endsville)_

**Billy: **Wow! They Are in 3-D in the last minute

**Mandy:** That's Because They Have Been Nabbed by TOM4 and Friends

**Grim:** Should We Get to the Absolution...

**Mandy:** No! We wait

_(Cut to the Absolution MK II)_

**TOM3:** So it went well?

**TOM4:** As well as possible...

**TOM3:** It would be A Shame if Your Reactor explodes...

_(The Screen Closes)_

**TOM4:** You Heard Him... We Need More defense for the Reactor

**FLASH:** I'll Build DOKs for The Reactor

**TWO:** Sara and I can Make Pancakes for the aliens!

**SARA:** Our Last Invasion is in Dimension 42226

_(The Aliens Head To The UFO)_

To Be Continued 


	6. TI: Billy And Mandy

_**Chapter 5-Billy and Mandy Moon The Moon**_

_**Beginning Part**_

**TOM4: **Get Ready For the Invasion

**Glog:** We have our cheese obsessed Race Ready to invade the Planet

**SARA:** Everyone, be safe

_(We Pan To The episode)_

**Sklrrvss:** We Will Madam, We Will

_**Ending Part**_

_(A Laser is heading toward the absolution III, Cut to TOM4 and the gang)_

**TOM4:** and that's what happened

**TOM3:** Ouch, And I thought you can be trusted

**TOM4:** We can be trusted!

_(A Laser is heading toward the absolution III, Cut to TOM4 and the gang)_

**FLASH:** We can Prove It!

**TWO:** By Defending the Reactor

_(A Laser is heading toward the absolution III, Cut to TOM4 and the gang)_

**TOM4:** A Laser is headed for us!

_(A Laser is heading toward the absolution III, Cut to TOM4 and the gang)_

**FLASH: **Just the Reactor

_(A Laser is heading toward the absolution III, Cut to TOM4 and the gang)_

**TOM4: **Oh, S

_(The Reactor Explodes)_

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. TI: Original Chapter 1

_**Chapter 6: Edami**_

_(Double Dee Is Studying the outside of the Absolution)_

**Double Dee: **Astonishing, This is an alien spacecraft in the colony Section

**Eddy:** So, Who owns this piece of Junk?

_(Cut To TOM4)_

**TOM4:** So, where is the nearest Starpower station?

**SARA:** I'd Estimate 5 days Away by Space colony with an Engine…

**TOM4: **Great, Right in Our backyard...You wanna check When This Report Gets to the Boss?

**TWO:** Yes...

**TOM4:** Great,

**FLASH:** _(Sings his song)_

**TOM4:** Punch it

_(Cut To The engineless Absolution and the 7 Main Characters of the Downloaded Shows)_

**LAZLO:** Wow!

_(On The Screens on The cyberdeck)_

**TOM4:** Call (The Operator From the Intruder Miniseries) Starpower, This Is the Absolution

**Operator:** Hello, Absolution

**TOM4: **Well, We lost an Reactor due to Mandy, but she and the rest of endsville have been added to The Absolution, Took Longer Than We thought to activate 3-D Mode of the World, Kind of like a 1 loss, 1 win thing, But we got Population of Endsville Wins, Anyway, May take a while, Can I hit Troops and Plans

**Operator:** One Moment Please

_(Cut to The Alien Commander)_

**Alien Commander:** Troops and Plans

**TOM4:** Hi, This is the Absolution...

**Alien Commander:** I take it operation Let's Get some Cheese Failed and you lost a Reactor

**TOM4:** Wow, Tiger instincts Rock

**Alien Commander:** I can tell by The Destroyed Moon.

**TOM4: **And tiger Instincts.

**Alien Commander:** MY TROOPS ARE COVERED IN SPRAY CHEESE!!!!!

**TOM4:** oh...Can I hit Food and Junk

**Alien Commander: **One Moment Please

_(Cut To Fred Fredburger)_

**Fred Fredburger:** Food and Junk, yes.

**TOM4:** Yeah, Hi, This Is the Absolution L-Class Deep Space Explorer, We lost our Reactor and we also need Nachos, Can I Hit parts and Servace

**Alien Commander: **One Moment Please

_(Cut to Weebl and Bob)_

**Bob:** Parts and Service

**Weebl:** The other Guy was Sick So We had to take over

_(IN MY CLOSET IN THE REAL WORLD)_

**PASG:** All Hail Philly Phil

_(BACK IN MY FANTACY WORLD)_

**TOM4:** Yeah, Hi, This Is the Absolution L-Class Deep Space Explorer, We lost our Spacepun Reactor, We need a Replacement, We Wont Be There for about a month

**Bob:** Okay, Which Design?

**TOM4:** We'd like the same we had

**Weebl:** Oh, That one's been recalled...

**TOM4:** Why?

**Bob:** It is Dangerously Unstable, The last spaceship to have one Lasted Two Years With it, and Burst into flames

**TOM4:** We never had any problems

**Weebl:** Has The Engine lasted 2 years...

**TOM4:** No...

**Bob: **LookWe Have More people on the line so you want a Design or What

**TOM4:** Okay, What else you got?

**Weebl:** Take A Look... _(Shows Them 3 Reactors, the Talon 386, Premer MK 4K, and Lappop GT 486)_

**TOM4:** We'll call you back...

**Weebl:** K

**Bob:** Wanker...

_(They Vanish From the Screen)_

**TOM4:** SARA, Which one You Like

**SARA: **I Don't know... The Designs Make Me want to pick two

**FLASH:** Yeah... They all Look Pretty Dope

**SARA: **I Hope There's an easier way to pick

_(AC Breaks The fourth Wall)_

**Fourth Wall:** The Pain!

**AC:** Toonami Needs Your Help, Read, Vote and Review, Y'all

To Be Continued


	8. TI: Aftermath 1

_**Chapter 7-Dimention Aftermath: Gym Partner**_

_(Adam Wakes up to find everything in 3-D, even Jake and Pixiefrog)_

**Adam:** Where Am I?

**PF:** You're At SIMS My Friend. _(We find that TOM is controlling it) _Steve Irwin Middle School! Where today, we take a summer tour/Report/Vacation of Our Home Sweet Absolution

**Adam:** Alien Invasion!

**TOM:** He's On to us!

**FLASH:** You know what that means!

_(They Nuralise Adam)_

**TOM:** And Now a Message from AC

_(Cut To AC's Computer Room-AC is Watching the End of the 172__nd__ SBEmail)_

**AC:** It's Happing! The End of the Paper!!!

_(He Notices the Viewers)_

**AC:** Oh! Didn't See You there! Toonami Needs Your Help! Pick These Reactors for our Ship! The Talon 386, the Primer MK4K or the lappop GT 486

**Peter Cullen:** Read For AC's Phone Number, So You can vote Your Reactor of Choice or Send an E-Mail To ac that Contains Your Vote!

**AC:** All who vote for the winner gets a Year Supply of Virtual Cookies! Sweet! A Friend in need is a friend indeed!


	9. AE: Add your Own Alternate Ending

You can Make an Alternate Ending of the Cartoon Network Invaded Special and I Edited The Fanfic! Huzzah! I'll Give You Help Along the Way! 

-DA RULES-  
1-It Must have the Ailen Commander  
2-You Must Leave it in Your Reviews


	10. AE: Cartoon Hearts

**Yo, I'm Ready to Start both the Alternate ending Maker and the return of Cartoon Hearts**

------------------------------

_(We see A UFO; the Alien commander is humiliated by his Troops' Foolishness)_

**Alien Commander:** IDIOTS!

**First Alien in CL: **We Apologize!

**Alien Commander:** DON'T APPOLIGISE! I HAVE TO CALL THE MOTHERSHIP!

_(Cut to a Planet with a black Dot, Which, Close up, is a Hole the Size of Endsville)_

**Unknown: **My Precious Pearl, Cartoon Hearts, Soon you will be complete...

_(a Screen with the Alien commander Appears)_

**Unknown:** I take it Endsville did not get snagged.

**Alien Commander:** Sorry Sir, we had some difficulties

**Unknown: **No matter, I am about to Complete my Pearl

**Glog:** What if we do have it.

**Unknown:** we'll add the Tower of Dreams to the Next Level with the towers of Memories, Thoughts, TV, Toons and Games!

**Rick:** Maybe we can Use the spider Queen to distract them while you snag the world and Place it, yourself!

**Unknown:** That's a great Idea, Rick!

**Rick:** Thank you, Thank you...

**Alien Commander:** Sergeant Sklrrvss Sr. Out!

_(The Screen Vanishes)_

**Unknown:** You will be Completed, Or My Name isn't...

_(He unmasks himself)_

**Unknown:** SporkTron! _(He Commences With his Evil Laugh)_

To Be Continued


	11. TI: Mail

Chapter 8: Mail Call 

**TOM:** Sweet, Mail...

Oh, my! All this attention is enough to make a girl blush!

As a princess I'm used to being adored, but this is just too much! I know I'm probably sounding like a broken record, but once again my friends at the NPD Group are telling me that Wii and Nintendo DS finished May as the most popular systems in the United States.

Thanks to everyone for your wonderful support! Nintendo couldn't have made it back to the top without you. You're all Mario-caliber heroes in my book.

Now I'm not one to brag, but some of the top games of this month happen to feature someone very pretty and popular, me! I'm talking about the super-fun Mario Party 8 and Super Paper Mario for Wii. Sure, Mario gets top billing, but from where I sit (on my throne), I'd say he's earned it. Besides, my own game on Nintendo DS, Super Princess Peach, is still selling strong, showing that a girl can do anything she puts her mind to.

I think all my Super Princess Peach fans would have just as much fun working to earn their Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree. I'm not in that one, but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Be sure to watch for me in my super-stylish soccer gear in Mario Strikers Charged, which arrives on Wii on July 30. I can't wait!

Kisses!

Peach

**TOM:** okay...weird

_(Cut to AC's Computer Room, He is Watching a SBEmail)_

**AC: **HMmmnnn...This New Paper may need Some getting Used to...

_(AC Notices the Readers)_

**AC:** Oh, Didn't See You There. Toonami Needs Your Help, Choose Witch One of These Designs Should Become The New Reactor For The Absolution III, The Talon 386, The Premer MK4K or The Lappop GT 486

Peter Cullen: here's Your ChanceThe Phone Number: 413-746-4512

**AC:** Remember, The 100th one snags A Request Chapter, Later

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. CNM: Phase One and Two

Imagine If Dr. F Was Part of the Evil Scheme

13

Cambot is Showing Us All Nicktoons Singing "It's A Long Way To Diffonary" While They are Biulding A Statue of a Man (With A Moustashe with a White Streak, Wearing a Green Labcoat With The Deep 13 Logo on it, Black Pants and Shoes) On A Horstatio, That Man is Dr. Clayton Forester, New High Overlord of All Nicktoons, The Nicktoons seem to Be Zombified By A Virus. Then Dr. Forester Finds Us, "Ah, You're Here, Hello, Welcome to the Zeether, I'm Dr. Clayton Forester, And Soon You will all Bow Down Before Me, What You are about to see is an Experiment, And by observing, you have become Part of That Experiment, For You see," He Then Grabs Gary "I have Shot a man into space, Forcing Him To Watch The Crappiest Movies in Existance, and that includes Dumb and Dumberer when Harry Met Lyoid, BUT, This Fanfics Not About him" He then Drops Gary in Dip "Let's Talk about a lab, Owned By the Cartoon Network Government"

"The Lab was originally owned by a boy genius known as Dexter, but when he hit Puberty, He sold it to Dopes for researching the ultimate Cartoon Weapon. In the end, a horrible disease was created, one that in the wrong hands, MY hands, could be used to take over the entire network! YES! MWU - HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAA!" He then Starts To Spank His Posterier "I'm A Naughty Boy! Naughty! Naughty! Naughty! Naughty! The Gov Dopes eventually were able to contain it in a room, but I, Dr. Clayton Forester, Am Gonna Make it Happen Again in Cartoon Network, on a larger Scale. THERE'S NO CONTAINMENT NOW! But the Dopes are trying to find a cure, but They will need a few strands of already resistant DNA, Which I Have in the Form of Spongebob, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda," ONE EXPLINATION OF MAIN CHARACTERS OF NICKTOONS LATER "And Zim, But All the Villans of all the Nicktoons, Exept for Gonard, Have Joined, Me, Billybot and Mandroid" He gets A Switch "Prepare For My Greatest Madness Scence Santa Vs. The Martians" He Flips the switch Turning off The Camera "Oh, Poopy"

Peach Creek

Three boys were walking in the cul-de-sac, and no one else was outside because of the quarantine. "Why do we always get stuck by ourselves from these quarantines!" the shortest one yelled. This person was short, had three hairs, and wore a yellow shirt. His name was Eddy.

"Eddy, it's because of our immune system and isolation from the others," a taller one said. This one was taller than Eddy, yet not the tallest of the three. He wore a sock on his head, and an orange shirt.

"Whatever, Double D," Eddy said.

"I see something shiny!" the tallest one yelled pointing at a quarter. He was yellow skinned, had no chin, and a head full of individually sticking out hairs. He also had a unibrow, a green jacket, and a red and white-stripped shirt. His name was Ed.

"A quarter! Just my luck!" Eddy yelled, grabbing the quarter. "It's jawbreaker time, boys!"

"Eddy, that's one quarter!" Edd protested.

"But I have two more from our last scam!" Eddy yelled, taking out two quarters from his pocket.

"Is Eddy the man with the plan or what, Double D!" Ed yelled, running down the lane.

"Ed! Wait for us!" Edd and Eddy yelled, running towards him.

Ed turned and ran west, and after running left three blocks, he turned and ran north. As he ran, he saw some stores; the trademarks of their neighborhood. He ran down a hill, and then up another one, and then he ran on a flat piece of land. He passed a school supply store, a music store, and a grocery store. The other two boys were right behind him. As Ed stopped, the other two caught up.

"Ed! I have the quarters!" Eddy yelled.

"Oh. OK!" Ed yelled, walking into the Candy Store. As Ed, and Eddy followed, a car drove by and stopped.

As a kid walked out of the car, he looked around. The kid had a red baseball cap on, a big nose, and a blue and white-stripped shirt. His name was Billy. He walked into the Candy Store, and bumped into Ed, who was looking at a jawbreaker and standing behind another kid.

"Sorry, mister," Billy said, when he saw Ed's face.

"Billy!" Ed yelled in joy, dropping his jawbreaker.

Peach Creek

Three boys were walking in the cul-de-sac, and no one else was outside because of the quarantine. "Why do we always get stuck by ourselves from these quarantines!" the shortest one yelled. This person was short, had three hairs, and wore a yellow shirt. His name was Eddy.

"Eddy, it's because of our immune system and isolation from the others," a taller one said. This one was taller than Eddy, yet not the tallest of the three. He wore a sock on his head, and an orange shirt.

"Whatever, Double D," Eddy said.

"I see something shiny!" the tallest one yelled pointing at a quarter. He was yellow skinned, had no chin, and a head full of individually sticking out hairs. He also had a unibrow, a green jacket, and a red and white-stripped shirt. His name was Ed.

"A quarter! Just my luck!" Eddy yelled, grabbing the quarter. "It's jawbreaker time, boys!"

"Eddy, that's one quarter!" Edd protested.

"But I have two more from our last scam!" Eddy yelled, taking out two quarters from his pocket.

"Is Eddy the man with the plan or what, Double D!" Ed yelled, running down the lane.

"Ed! Wait for us!" Edd and Eddy yelled, running towards him.

Ed turned and ran west, and after running left three blocks, he turned and ran north. As he ran, he saw some stores; the trademarks of their neighborhood. He ran down a hill, and then up another one, and then he ran on a flat piece of land. He passed a school supply store, a music store, and a grocery store. The other two boys were right behind him. As Ed stopped, the other two caught up.

"Ed! I have the quarters!" Eddy yelled.

"Oh. OK!" Ed yelled, walking into the Candy Store. As Ed, and Eddy followed, a car drove by and stopped.

As a kid walked out of the car, he looked around. The kid had a red baseball cap on, a big nose, and a blue and white-stripped shirt. His name was Billy. He walked into the Candy Store, and bumped into Ed, who was looking at a jawbreaker and standing behind another kid.

"Sorry, mister," Billy said, when he saw Ed's face.

"Billy!" Ed yelled in joy, dropping his jawbreaker.

"Ed!" Billy said, hugging Ed.

"You know him!" Eddy yelled seeing Billy.

"Eddy, Double D, this is my cousin Billy. Billy, this is Double D and Eddy, my friends!" Ed said. He pointed at Edd and Eddy.

"Hi!" Billy said stupidly.

"Salutations, Billy!" Edd said, shaking Billy's hand.

"What's up?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing," Billy said.

"Hurry up you three!" the Candy Store Owner yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Eddy said, grabbing the three jawbreakers and giving them to the man. The man asked for seventy-five cents, and Eddy gave him three quarters. As the three walked out, they saw a girl by the street post.

"There you are, Billy," she said coldly. She had blonde hair, a black hair band, and no nose. She wore a pink shirt, and was frowning. Her name was Mandy.

"Mandy! This is my cousin Ed, and his friends Double D and Eddy!" Billy said, pointing at Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"You're supposed to be at the museum, not at the stupid candy store," Mandy said, grabbing Billy by the shirt and dragging him off.

"Wow, these new people look and act strange," Eddy said, slurping his jawbreaker.

"Their animation style is different. I wonder how Ed and Billy can be related," Edd stated.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be babysitting Sarah since she's sick!" Ed realized, running off. He ran through an ally, where a man was standing in the shadows. The man, well actually a kid, was big headed, had a white shirt, had hair like Ed's, and was carrying a plank. His name was Jonny.

"The Ed's suspect nothing, Plank," Jonny said as the two left the ally after Edd and Eddy ran by. "I'll contact the others to begin Phase Two," Jonny finished, laughing evilly. Jonny took out a device. "Mandroid, Billybot, prepare to set sail for Camp Kidney, we need to get the illness there also," Jonny said.

"Statement: Yes Jonny," A metallic voice came. It was Billybot.

"Preparing to launch illness now," Mandroid's voice said over the device.

"Good," Jonny said, turning it off and saying Before He Laughed Evilly "Master Forester Will Be Pleased"

Ed was in his room, crying. He found out that he couldn't help his sister because of the quarantine, and thought he was going to be grounded.

"Suits her, the disease will get her some character," Eddy said, not caring the least what happened to Sarah.

"I don't know Eddy, the disease is still being studied in some government funded labs, it has no known cure, and they claim it slowly eats the mind away and turns the victims into zombie-like creatures," Edd said. He was scared that the disease might spread to other towns, entire nations.

"Zombies!" Ed yelled, and started to laugh.

Camp Kidney

Lazlo and Clam were walking through the now quarantined Camp Kidney. Just yesterday a mysterious illness hit Peach Creek, now it was at Camp Kidney. How it spread, no one knew. A specialized SWAT Team was in the area, testing the ill ones. Few people somehow had a natural immunity to the illness, which supposedly would turn the victims into zombies.

"Not healthy," Clam said, looking around the camp.

"I can't believe that we're the only one's not sick," Lazlo said, looking around. "Even the Squirrel Scouts got the illness now."

"This area is on quarantine, civilian!" a SWAT Team member said. The SWAT Team member was in a biohazard suit, completely safe from all biological hazards.

"But sir, our friends are here!" Lazlo said.

"My nephew was the first to get the disease, how do you think I feel?" the SWAT Team member said.

"OK!" Clam said, as he walked to the outside of Camp Kidney. Lazlo followed Clam to the road.

Lazlo and Clam started hitchhiking from the side of the road. "I can't believe his nephew got the disease first, I wonder who it was," Lazlo said. He knew it was someone from Peach Creek, but that town was huge, it had over five thousand citizens even.

"Kevin!" Clam said, remembering what he read.

"Oh yeah, Kevin Marley got the illness first, he must be Kevin's uncle!" Lazlo said as he continued holding his thumb out as he hitchhiked.

"Car!" Clam said. A car drove by, and it stopped in front of the two beans. The door opened.

"Get in, I'll explain to you who I am on the way," the man in there said as the two Bean Scouts got in. The man was bald, black skin –not black, but darker than white, more of a brown really - black glasses, a black bowlers hat, and a black suit and white shirt under it. He had a black tie also.

"Um, where are we going, sir?" Lazlo asked.

"We're going to a laboratory near Endsville, top secret stuff dealing with the sickness," the man said.

"OK," Clam said, looking at the distant Camp Kidney.

"Who are you, sir?" Lazlo asked. The man turned around.

"I'm Agent Z. I work at the laboratory by Endsville. And buckle your seatbelts, things are going to get a tad bit… bumpy," the man said. Lazlo and Clam buckled their seatbelts, and the man pushed a red button.

The back of the car turned into a rocket engine like thing, and it speed down the street. IT broke the sound barrier, and trees behind it started to fall from wind hitting them. It turned on a street, and then, it speed across the desert. The dust of the desert by Prickly Pines flew behind them as the car gained speed.. The two Bean Scouts were being pressed against their seats as it flew across the ground. Suddenly, it stopped, and the two almost hit the seats in front of them, but the seat belts stopped it. Lazlo and Clam got out dizzily.

"Sorry 'bout that, first time travelers are always dizzy from it though," Agent Z said, walking around the car.

"It's OK, Agent E, but what is this laboratory for?" Lazlo asked.

"It's was originally owned by a boy genius known as Dexter, but he sold it to the Cartoon Network Government for researching the ultimate Cartoon Weapon. In the end, a horrible disease was created, one that in the wrong hands could be used to take over the entire network! We eventually were able to contain it in a room, but apparently it is happening again, on a larger scale. We are trying to find a cure, but we'll need a few strands of already resistant DNA," Agent Z said, walking into the laboratory…

Peach Creek

"Ed and Eddy, I present to you my latest invention!" Edd said, pulling a cover off of a device. It was a box, and it had strange lines on it. The lines connected to a tube, and the tube went into a showerhead in the bathroom in Ed's basement. The box though, was in Edd's room.

"Where does the pipe go?" Ed asked.

"Your bathroom's showerhead," Edd said, as he opened the box. Inside it, there were pipes everywhere, and diamonds in their end that went into it. The pipes all connected in a circle on the opposite side of the box than they were on.

"What is it?" Eddy asked looking in.

"A transporter from Star Voyage the Original Series!" Ed yelled, running into it.

"Ed's surprisingly correct, Eddy. It's a teleporter," Edd said, walking in. He pushed Ed out. "Ed, go to your house and take a video camera, tape my coming through the shower head and back into existence from energy," Edd said to Ed. Ed nodded and ran to his house.

"What am I supposed to do?" Eddy asked.

"You can tape this side through that hole," Edd said, pointing to a hole in the box and closing the door.

Eddy put Edd's camera lens through it, and started to record.

Edd was moving buttons up and down, energy from the diamonds starting to fluxate, and suddenly… BAM! He vanished into a whisp of smoke.

"Double D!" Eddy yelled, taking the camera out of the hole and opening the box. He looked around, it was cooling off considerably now, just a second ago it was warm enough to melt diamonds, ten seconds later it was room temperature. "Noooooo!" Eddy yelled, tears coming from his eyes. Edd was gone. His scams would never succeed again…

Ed's Bathroom

"Double D?" Ed asked as colors came from the shower head, the exact nanosecond that Edd vanished in a whisp of smoke in his house. The colors mixed together, and then Edd moved after a minute.

"IT WORKED!" Edd yelled in joy.

"We can get beamed up by Double D now!" Ed laughed.

Eddy ran in the door and saw Edd. "Double D! You're alive!" he yelled in relief.

"Yes, you did succeed," a shadowy figure said looking out the door…


	13. CNM: Phase Three

**Top Secret Laboratory by Endsville**

"Agent E, I see you've brought two immunies," a man said. He had brown hair, white skin, and the same clothing as Agent E.

"Yes, Agent K, I did. These are Clam and Lazlo from Camp Kidney," Agent E said calmly.

"I will tell Agent N, Agent R, and Agent S," Agent K said, walking into a room in the laboratory.

**The Domain of the Spider Queen**

"Statement: Lord Plank has ordered us to take you prisoner, Spider Queen," Billybot said as him and Mandroid walked towards her.

"I'll never listen to your Lord Plank," the Spider Queen said, as a horde of spiders walked towards the two droids. The Spider Queen looked like a spider, but had a human body up from the waist where the head would have been, like a centaur sort of.

"I didn't want to do this," Mandroid said, taking out a device. On it, it said "Acme Bomb".

"Exclaiming out of panic: No, don't detonate it! You'll kill us all!!" Billybot yelled.

"Now come, or the Acme Bomb goes off," Mandroid said, motioning towards the detonation bomb.

"I'll go, as long as you don't detonate that," the Spider Queen said, realizing what could happen to her.

"Good, now come. Billybot, restrain her arms and keep in front of her," Mandroid said, walking out of the cave.

"Statement: Yes, Mandroid. Ha, ha. Man Droid. You're a man. Ha, ha." Billybot said, putting laser couplings on her wrists and dragging the Spider Queen behind him…

**Secret Base, Location Unknown**

"Lord Plank, we have the prisoner," Mandroid said, walking towards a throne.

A voice synthesizer started. "Good. I am very pleased," it said, as it listened to Plank's telepathy.

Jonny walked out of the shadows. A boy and a blue shape followed him.

"Sir Jonny, I have no need for you now, I believe you must be… EXTERMINATED!" Plank said through the voice synthesizer by him. Under him, the throne had legs extend from it, and he walked around using his mind to talk to the mechanical legs. A laser came out of the throne, and it extended.

"Plank, no, I beg you! Don't kill me!" Jonny begged.

"Plank has no need for you, he has an already unstoppable army!" The blue shape said. The shape was like a thumb, but with a face and could talk. His name was Bloo.

"And all unnecessary life forms are a risk to Plank's conquest as you could betray him!" the boy yelled. The boy had orange hair, glasses, and wore a lab coat. His name was Dexter.

"Chocolate Milk!" a strange, yellow creature yelled walking in. Hiss head was round with hair, and he had a happy face. His name was Cheese.

"Now, Jonny, you shall die!" Plank said through his voice synthesizer on his throne, as the laser shot at Jonny, Age Regressing him into oblivion. Jonny was a pile of raw Cells now, and was gone.

The six laughed evilly as in a tube behind them, floating in a green liquid, a cat-like creature floated. It had pink skin, pointy ears, and was called Mew.

**Deep XIII**

There is a Laboratory with Many Evil Stuff, A Mind control Helmet Built from a Virtual Boy and a Darth Vader Helmet, Nearby is a Giant game boy (With Cartages with people on them, Like a mew) next to a screen called _Nex vomica virus _with the status of the infection

There are 2 men and a Woman in the Lab, the woman's name was Amalthea, the last Unicorn of her time turned human, (Her Immortality was left), The first man was Mepheles the Dark, But Human. (See Deviantart for human form), the Second was Dr. Forester

"Hi, Welcome Back. As you know, I'm Looking for a Replacement for Frank, Mepheles is My first one, And this is my daughter, Amalthea. Looks like those Dopes have managed to Snag one, at the cost of Jonny 2x4, Now to reveil some of my evil Scheme, I want to create a new Network, Made By Kids, For Kids. Kids are our Future, so I Made FTV: Forester TeleVision, If those GOVs find out I Betrayed Them (He was agent NDC, an Unsung agent) they are gonna Kill me, But I am near Gizmonic, Which is not CNG'd" He Grabs a Lever "Now back to my Maddest madness Yet!" He flips the switch, Shutting it down, "OH POOPY NOT AGAIN"

**Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends**

"Bloo!" a creature yelled. He was tall and red, and his name was Wilt. He was also an imaginary friend.

"Bloo! Where are you!" a boy yelled. He had brown hair, a rectangular head, and a triangular like body. His name was Mac, and was Bloo's creator.

"Senior Bloo, where are you!" a creature said. He was large, width and strength, and had horns. He was purple and short. He wore Spanish clothing, and was named Eduardo.

"Where is he, he has to be here," Mac said.

"Cee," Eduardo agreed.

"What's this?" Wilt said, as he picked up a note. He read it. "'Dear Mac, I am going to be away for an uncertain amount of time. Your friend, Bloo,'"

"Where is he going then?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, Mac," Wilt said. "I'm sure you'll find him again," Wilt said, walking out of the room.

"I know, I'm going to go outside, get some air you know," Mac said, walking down the hall and to the outside. A black car was parked in front of the house, and two people got out.

"Mind your business civilians," the first man said. The two walked towards the house, where they walked inside.

A plane flew over the house, and out of it a strange mist came out. "Wha-, what is this?" Mac said, sneezing.

"I don't know, Mac," Wilt said, as he sneezed. Slowly, Wilt and Eduardo started to sneeze more fast, Mac watching them, wondered what was happening. Their skin turned pale, and their eyes bloodshot. "I think I'm sick, I'm going to have to go to the house," Wilt said, sneezing. "Sorry,"

Eduardo and Wilt walked into the house, as Mac stood there. He turned, and walked home. As he walked, he saw a newspaper saying "Strange disease strikes Cul-De-Sac and Camp Kidney, see more inside," on the ground. He picked it up.

"During the last three days, a mysterious disease has been spreading across the world. It started in Peach Creek when local Kevin ate a tainted piece of food. The disease has spread like wildfire, infecting the entire city of Peach Creek, Prickly Pines, and many more cities around the globe. According to scientists who studied it in laboratories, the disease starts out as sneezing and pale skin, sometimes-bloodshot eyes even. After a few days as such, the ill one will grow funguses on their skin faster, and their skin will begin to rot as they live. The final phase is the victim turning into a zombie as their brain closes itself off from the rest of the body besides life functions to avoid the disease from killing it. Never have they got it beyond that stage in the laboratory from the zombies devouring themselves. They are surprisingly obedient to non-infectees though. A theory is that the infectees attempt to kill each other to avoid spreading the disease, but if they are ordered to do something, they will do it and forget the disease exists. Could someone be plotting to take the world over? We will find out soon enough," Mac read, as a white car stopped by him. Out of it walked Agent E.

"Mac, I'm Agent E, you'll need to come with me," Agent E said. Mac got in the car.

"How do you know me?" Mac asked.

"Agent M told me all about you, Mac," Agent E said as he drove the car out of the town and to the desert to the North. As it speed down the road, Mac was unsettlingly quite. "He also told me you'd probably end up being quite like this. I'll turn on some music if you want," Agent E said, trying to avoid the silence.

"Um, OK, I guess," Mac said. Agent E put in a CD, and it started to play.

"Put on your seatbelt, it's going to get a lot faster," Agent E said, flipping a cover off a thing, revealing a shiny red button. Mac was about to say he had his seatbelt, when another seatbelt came out of the seat. Mac put them on, and then Agent E pushed the red button. The car suddenly went at incredibly fast speeds, breaking the sound barrier. As it flew across the desert, a rock formation shaped like a chimney came closer to view, and the car started to slow down. It approached the rock, and then stopped right by it. As the two got out, a door opened in the rock.

"What is this place?" Mac asked walking into the rock. Behind them, the car went into an under ground garage.

"This is Cartoon Network Laboratories. If you follow me to the research labs, I will introduce you to two of your fellow immunies," Agent E said, walking down a corridor. In it, men and women in black suites were walking about. If one asked them what they were doing, they'd say something like "Doing my job," or "Being a Agent". When they got home, they had a normal life still though. The Agents with letter names, like Agent E, were only 25 members, and eighteen of them were working on the strange disease also NDC was Missing.

"What is the disease that's been striking lately?" Mac asked.

"It is only known as the Undead Virus for its effects," Agent E said, opening a door. In it, Clam and Lazlo were inside. "This is where you will have your immune system tested, please wait until we are able to sample your blood," Agent E said, closing the door as Mac walked in…

**Peach Creek**

"Ed, did you say something?" Edd asked. He heard someone say "Yes, you did," just three minutes ago.

"Nope!" Ed laughed. Suddenly, the window opened and a man wild into the room.

"I did," the man said, causing the Eds to turn around.

"Who are you!" Eddy yelled seeing him.

"I'm Agent Z, the very first Agent ever," the man said. He looked around 40 years old, had a beard, a head full of brown hair, a mustache, and a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black glasses, and a black bowlers hat. "I heard you three were the only Immunies in town."

"The only people not sick in all of Peach Creek!" Edd yelled.

"How? Who? Why? Where? When? What?" Ed yelled looking around.

"There has to be someone not sick!" Eddy yelled.

"I'm supposed to take you three to see the only discovered Immunies so we can find a cure," Agent Z said, opening Ed's door.

Outside it, a duck stood. "You coming with me!" he said. The duck was black, and had a orange bill.

"Daffy Duck, I thought you were going to help the Agency," Agent Z said, disappointed.

"Never!" Daffy yelled.

"Run you three! There are probably more of the traitors around here! Go to my car and push the blue button!" Agent Z said, closing the door as he walked towards Daffy.

"We best do what he said, Eddy; there might be more of them!!" Edd yelled, opening Ed's window, and seeing the black car. He scampered out of Ed's window, when he stood up; he saw some robots floating around. Ed and Eddy got out of the house, and one of the robots turned around.

"The Immunies have been detected!" It said metallic. It had a brown head, clawed hands, and a brown body. It was a Jack-Bot, robots built by Jack Spicer in order to take over the world, but are commonly used to attempt to help him take Shen-Gong-Wu, and now apparently the taking over the world part was working, sort of.

"Run!" Edd yelled, turning around and running to the black car. As he ran, Ed and Eddy followed. Opening a door, he turned to get in, and saw Eddy being grabbed by one of the Jack Bots. "Eddy!" Edd yelled, starting to get out.

"Ed! Double D! Run! Do what Agent Z told you to! It's for the good of us all!" Eddy said, his voice getting quieter as he got carried further away.

"I will, Eddy," Edd said, as he buckled his seatbelt, Ed got in, and then… BAM! Edd pushed the blue button after the two Eds left got their seatbelts on, and the car drove down the street. As it drove, it approached a road leaving Peach Creek that was a hill. As the hill's top came closer, the car speed, and speed faster, and then… CRACK! It broke the sound barrier as it flew off the top of the hill, and flew in the air. It changed into an airplane-like shape, and it flew at the speed of sound over crops and prairie.

"Ed, don't look now, but we're flying in a car over the Peach Creek prairie," Edd said as the two flew.

"Cool!" Ed yelled. He looked out the window, and saw a flock of birds.

**Secret Base, Location Unknown**

"Lord Plank, I present to you the first Immunie of your disease!" a boy said to Plank as Plank sat in his throne. The boy had red, spiky hair, a black lab coat, and goggles with swirls on his head but not over his eyes. His name was Jack Spicer. Saying this, a Jack Bot carried Eddy towards Plank.

"Good, Spicer. I will reward you for your efforts with what we agreed, a Shen-Gong-Wu," Plank said through his voice synthesizer. "Now if your Jack Bot would take Immunie Eddy to the laboratory so that we can finish the Nex vomica virus," Plank finished with his voice synthesizer.

"Plank!" Eddy yelled seeing Plank as he woke up.

"Jack Bot, take the Immunie to the laboratory!" Jack ordered. The Jack Bot left the room, holding Eddy. "So what Shen Gong Wu did you get?"

"The Serpent's Tail and Reversing Mirror," Plank said in the synthesizer, and the two Shen Gong Wu floated towards Jack Spicer.

"Thank you, Lord Plank," Jack said, walking out with his newly received Shen Gong Wu, smiling evilly…


	14. KS: Prologe

⌠Damn you, you contemptible harpy!■ Stewie raged, ⌠I will not be made a mock of in this way!■

⌠Now, Stewie,■ Lois answered with a patronizingly maternal tone, scooping the baby up in her arms and carrying him towards the back door, ⌠Mommy is having a Tupperware party with her friends today. Why don▓t you go out and play in the back yard with Brian?■

⌠You foul shrew,■ Stewie carped, ⌠I▓ll settle your hash yet!■

Soon, Stewie was sitting in the backyard at his little red plastic table, talking to his teddy bear Rupert. Brian was nearby sunbathing in a lawn chair with a pair of shades on and one of those reflective thingies around his neck (I▓m too lazy to look up what▓s its called).

⌠Lois shall get hers, Rupert!■ Stewie grumbled, ⌠She shall get hers someday, I say!■

⌠Ah, lighten up, Mr. Poopypants,■ Brian sneered from his lawn chair, ⌠Even Lois needs a little social outlet once in awhile. Hangin▓ with you all day is no picnic, ya know!■

⌠Mister Poopypants?■ Stewie repeated, his voice dripping with contempt, ⌠That▓s pretty harsh, coming from a guy who buries his turds in the yard!■

Brian was about to make a comeback, when suddenly a bizarre-looking spacecraft crash-landed in the yard. It was made of a strange, gummi-like material.

⌠What the deuce?!?■ Stewie exclaimed.

The door of the ship opened, and out stumbled Donald Duck, Goofy, Sora, and Kairi.

⌠Why it▓s Donald Duck!■ Stewie yelped excitedly, ⌠I say, Donald! There▓s something I▓ve always wanted to ask you. Why is it that you run around all the time without any pants on, yet when you get out of the shower, you wrap a towel around yourself? Huh? What▓s up with that? Huh? Huh?■

⌠Aw, cwam it!■ Donald grumbled irritably.

⌠I say, did he just tell me to cram it?■ Stewie inquired.

⌠I think he did,■ Brian replied, rising from his chair and strolling over to the discombobulated foursome, ⌠Who are you people and what▓s going on here?■

⌠The door,■ said Sora mysteriously, ⌠Is closed.■

⌠Well of course it is, you imbecile,■ Stewie interposed, ⌠Lois locked it so that she could continue with her damnable Tupperware party in peace.■

⌠Not that door,■ Sora corrected, ⌠This door!■

Suddenly, Stewie and Brian noticed a door where there had been none before: in the trunk of one of the trees in the backyard.

⌠What the devil is that doing there?■ Stewie demanded to know.

⌠It▓s a gateway to other worlds,■ Kairi explained, ⌠We▓ve come to lock it forever with Sora▓s keyblade so the Heartless can▓t take over this universe.■

⌠We were running from the Heartless when they shot down our gummi ship, uh-hyuck!■ Goofy added.

⌠So this keyblade of yours is rather powerful, is it?■ Stewie questioned.

⌠Yes,■ Sora nodded, ⌠Why, it▓s one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, and with it┘■

⌠That▓s all I needed to hear!■ Stewie shouted.

The power-hungry baby withdrew a laser pistol from his coveralls and immediately stunned Donald and Goofy with a burst of power. He then Pressed A Button that made the keyblade team go plummeting down into...THE UNDERGROUND CLASSROOMS! He then snatched the Spinning keyblade.

⌠Victory is mine!■ Stewie declared, dashing for the tree-portal and unlocking the door with the keyblade.

⌠Stewie, wait!■ Brian shouted in concern, ⌠Where are you going?■

⌠Don▓t try to stop me, dog!■ Stewie sneered, glancing over his shoulder as he entered the mysterious door, ⌠The next time you see me, I shall be the Emperor of All That Is!■

⌠What the hairy hell just happened?■ Brian gasped as the door slammed shut before him. He could hear the sound of it locking from the other side.

⌠Your friend,■ Kairi explained, as she helped a shaken Sora to his enormous feet, ⌠He▓s stolen the keyblade. We▓ve got to get after him before the Heartless catch up to him and kill him.■

⌠Or vice versa,■ Brian muttered, ⌠But how are we gonna follow him when▓s he▓s locked the door from the other side?■

⌠You can twack him in the gummi ship!■ Donald suggested.

⌠Is it true that you once called Daffy Duck a racial slur on the set of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?■ Brian inquired.

⌠Why you dirty┘■ Donald fumed.

⌠There▓s no time!■ Sora interrupted ⌠Get to the gummi ship! You hafta catch that baby!■

"But I'm With you, Witch means I Have to hire 3 people I Know" Said Brian 


	15. KS: New Alliance

Denzel Crocker was on the crapper reading the paper when it happened. A voice spoke to him from the great beyond. Well, actually, it came from the bowl of his toilet.

⌠You there!■ called the voice, ⌠Desist with emptying your putrid bowels and release me from this porcelain prison immediately!■

⌠A strange voice,■ Crocker considered, lowering his copy of the Dimmsdale Times, ⌠Coming from my toilet bowl. Could it be┘FAIRIES?!?■

Crocker had a mini-conniption on the hopper.

⌠It▓s not fairies, you addle-brained oaf,■ the voice called out from below, ⌠Now move your bony bottom before you get a keyblade where the sun don▓t shine!■

Crocker bounded up from the toilet and pulled up his pants.

⌠I say,■ said Stewie Griffin, arising from the bowel, ⌠What on Earth have you been eating? And I thought the Fat Man▓s feces was rank!■

⌠Who are you?■ Crocker demanded.

⌠The new master of this universe!■ Stewie declared triumphantly, ⌠And I shall make you my chief lieutenant. Now, assemble my troops for battle! We have a world to conquer.■

⌠Troops?■ Crocker repeated in surprise, ⌠Where do you think you are, Fort Blanda? I don▓t have any troops to muster!■

⌠I see,■ Stewie replied, stroking his chin, ⌠Well, have you a garage?■

⌠Well,■ said Stewie, half an hour later, standing in Denzel Crocker▓s garage, ⌠That▓s that!■

Before the brilliant baby stood a newly assembled army of automatons, built mostly from old car and refrigerator parts that Crocker had been collecting for some unknown reason (Probably to build a fairy-catching device. Who knows? I▓m just a fan fic writer, I can▓t read people▓s minds.). Each of the robots was armed with a deadly weapon.

⌠Wow,■ Crocker gasped in amazement, ⌠You▓re brilliant!■

⌠Tell me something I don▓t know,■ Stewie retorted, ⌠Hah! You can▓t, can you? Because I▓m a bloody genius!■

Stewie was just about to exit the garage with his creations, when he tripped over a cardboard box.

⌠What the deuce?■ the baby exclaimed.

⌠Oh, that▓s a package from my uncle in Canada,■ Crocker explained.

Being nosy, Stewie tore open the box. Inside he found a genie▓s lamp. Stewie rubbed the lamp, and out popped Norm the Genie.

⌠It▓s a bloody genie!■ Stewie yammered, ⌠Dressed in an ungodly, aqua prom tuxedo. And sleeveless, no less.■

⌠You were expecting maybe Robin Williams?■ Norm quipped.

⌠Well, no,■ Stewie shrugged, ⌠Not yet, at any rate. But who knows, if the author doesn▓t lose interest and this bloody fic goes on long enough, anything▓s possible. I mean, there are like ten remakes of the Lion King on this site, so why not an Aladdin fic or two┘By the way, do you know you sound a lot like that Death fellow from my show?■

⌠You don▓t say,■ the genie sneered in Norm MacDonald▓s annoying voice, ⌠Well, let▓s get this over with. What are your three wishes, Master?■

⌠Let▓s save that for later, shall we?■ Stewie decided, ⌠Right now┘Robots! Advance! We▓re off to conquer the world!■ 


	16. KS: A World Falls

Timmy Turner was in his front yard playing two-hand touch football with AJ and Chester when Vicky came barging out of the house.

⌠Okay, twerp!■ the teenage babysitter bristled, ⌠Get yer butt in here and finish your homework! NOW!!!■

⌠But, Vicky┘■ Timmy pleaded.

Before anyone could say another word, any army of scrap-pile robots began stomping all over Dimmsdale, taking the place by storm. Everywhere Timmy looked, someone he knew was getting beaten up by a robot. A robot that looked like it had once been a Buick convertible was pounding the snot (literally) out of Francis the Bully. Another machine that had once been a photocopier was using the power of papercuts to slice Tad and Chad into submission, while a walking vacuum-cleaner/feather-duster combo was tickling Veronica and Trixie Tang to tears.

⌠Uh oh,■ Timmy moaned, ⌠Looks like there▓s trouble brewing in Dimmsdale once again!■

The buck-toothed grade-schooler left his friends and dashed around the corner where a pair of pink and green pooches were waiting for him.

⌠I didn▓t do it!■ Timmy pleaded.

⌠We know, Timmy,■ Wanda (in dog form) answered, ⌠But don▓t you think it might be nice if you wished these robots away?■

⌠I don▓t know,■ Cosmo opined, ⌠I kinda like ▒em! Isn▓t that one cute?■

Everyone turned and looked at a living lawnmower that was chasing Vicky all over the place, trying to slice n▓ dice her.

⌠I wish┘■ Timmy began.

⌠Not so fast!■ shouted an unfamiliar voice.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda looked up to see Stewie Griffin, Norm the Genie, and Denzel Crocker riding on top of a giant robot that was made from the parts of a rusty bulldozer.

⌠I am Stewie Griffin,■ the baby declared, pointing a laser blaster at Timmy▓s forehead, ⌠And I am your doom!■

⌠Yeah, right,■ Timmy chuckled, ⌠I have the power of fairy magic! What▓s to stop me from just wishing you and your army of robots away?■

⌠FAIRIES!!!■ Crocker shouted, spazzing out like a retard, ⌠I knew it!■

⌠Uh, Timmy,■ Wanda began, ⌠You realize you just gave us away, right?■

⌠So what?■ Timmy shrugged, ⌠I▓ll just wish for Crocker to forget everything I▓ve said as soon as I▓ve wished Mister Poopypants out of this universe.■

⌠Why does everyone keep calling me that?■ Stewie fumed. Then he caught a whiff of his own diaper, ⌠Oh yeah,■ he moaned, ⌠That▓s why. At any rate, you buck-toothed delinquent, I challenge you to a duel. A magic duel! The stakes┘mastery of this universe!■

⌠You▓re on, Football Head!■ Timmy sneered. Meanwhile in the underground classrooms, Arnold▓s ears were burning.

⌠Timmy, are you sure that▓s wise?■ Wanda questioned.

⌠Sure,■ Timmy answered with a casual shrug, ⌠Who▓ve they got? Norm? We▓ve beaten him before! What▓s the worst that could happen?■

⌠Okay, genie,■ Stewie sneered, turning to Norm, ⌠I am ready for my first wish.■

⌠You got it, kiddo,■ Norm nodded.

⌠In lieu of the customary three wishes,■ Stewie declared, ⌠I order you to combine yourself with my enchanted keyblade, so that I shall be able to harness all of your reality-warping powers┘FOREVER!!!■

⌠Whoa, there little fella,■ Norm sputtered nervously, ⌠I don▓t wanna┘■

⌠What you want, you bearded jackanapes,■ Stewie snarled, ⌠Has nothing to do with it. Do as I say at once!■

Reluctantly, Norm complied, and the poor genie was sucked into the keyblade. Now, Norm was one with the enchanted weapon, and Stewie had full use of all the hapless immortal▓s cosmic power whenever he so desired. Fortunately for Norm, he still retained his personality.

⌠This sucks!■ the genie griped, an outline of his face appearing as the weapon▓s keychain ornament.

⌠Silence, you!■ Stewie barked, ⌠And now,■ the baby growled, turning his attention to Timmy, ⌠Have at you!■

Stewie unleashed a torrent of magical power from the keyblade, blasting Timmy back against the wall.

⌠I wish,■ the buck-toothed boy muttered weakly, ⌠I wish the Crimson Chin was here! All of them!■

One magic Poof! later, and Timmy▓s dreams had come true. Soon, and army of Crimson Chins were charging at Stewie. The baby flew into action, cleaving into one of the superheroes after another with his mighty keyblade. First Disco Chin fell, then Pulp Fiction Chin and Grunge Chin, and finally the original Crimson Chin himself. Soon, Stewie had dispatched them all, standing upon a pile of broken bodies.

⌠Is that the best you can do?■ the baby challenged.

⌠Hardly,■ Timmy replied.

A microsecond letter, the two kids were locked in a grueling magic battle. Timmy wished for a Tyrannosaurus to bite off Stewie▓s head, but Stewie turned the monster into a pile of dinosaur steaks which Fred Flinstone quickly carried off to Bedrock to feed his starving family (things had been tough on everyone since Barney had committed suicide some months earlier). Stewie then attempted to turn Timmy into a steaming pile of doggy-doo, but missed and hit Chip Skylark instead. Everyone agreed that the resulting change Sucked. And so it went, for nearly twenty minutes.

⌠Enough!■ Stewie finally bellowed, waving his ultra-powerful keyblade in the air, ⌠From henceforth, by the power of this enchanted weapon, I declare all fairy magic to be null and void! Every time any fairy attempts to cast a spell, he or she will instead be overpowered by the desire to do a trendy urban dance!■

Purple lightning arced through the air, two bolts of it striking Cosmo and Wanda▓s wands, the rest flying off all over the place to points unknown.

⌠Hah!■ Timmy scoffed, ⌠I▓ll just undo your little spell now. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish for that spell to be reversed!■

⌠Ah, okay Timmy,■ Wanda answered.

The fairy attempted to cast her spell, but immediately started doing the Westside Walk it Out dance instead.

⌠Now walk it, now walk it out,■ Wanda sang, shaking her flat, non-existent butt, ⌠Southside walk it out, Northside walk it out┘■

⌠What the heezy?!?■ Timmy spluttered, ⌠Cosmo, make her stop!■

⌠But she▓s shakin▓ what her Momma gave her!■ Cosmo protested.

⌠Cosmo!■ Timmy shouted in frustration.

⌠Sorry,■ Cosmo whimpered.

The green-haired fairy attempted to cast a spell on his wife, but instead began doing the Laffy Taffy dance.

⌠Wow!■ Cosmo exclaimed, ⌠I▓ve got some moves!■

⌠I know,■ Timmy considered frantically, ⌠I▓ll call Jorgen Von Strangle. He▓ll know what to do!■

Flipping open his cellphone (which every fifth grader has these days) Timmy called the Schwarzenegger-like fairy.

⌠Hello, Jorgen?■ Timmy questioned.

⌠Chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, with a soda on the side,■ came the reply, ⌠Let▓s get it, let▓s get, let▓s get it┘■

⌠Aaaagh!■ Timmy bawled, ⌠I surrender! Just make it stop!■

⌠Hah!■ Stewie cried triumphantly, ⌠Crocker, seize him! Together with my robots, you shall rule this universe in my stead until I return!■

⌠And where are you going, Master?■ Crocker questioned, snatching Timmy up by the shoulders.

⌠I▓m off to conquer other worlds,■ Stewie declared, magically summoning Dimmsdale▓s magic door and locking it with the keyblade so that no one else could enter and wrest it from his control, ⌠You there!■ the youngest Griffin called, turning to a tattered, panting Vicky (who had destroyed the mower that was chasing her), ⌠She-devil! I like your fire! Come with me! I shall make you my concubine, and together we shall rule the universe!■

⌠Sounds like a plan, short stuff!■ Vicky answered with a wicked grin, ⌠I love a man with power!■

⌠Yes,■ Stewie sneered, ⌠Power! And that is what I have in spades! And now┘let us be off!■

⌠Hoo boy,■ Norm the Keyblade groaned, as he, Stewie, and Vicky disappeared into a flash of light. Laughing evilly, Denzel Crocker collected Timmy and his dancing fairies and stuffed them in a burlap sack. -  
Hi, You're Watching Sci-Fi. If anyone Owns This Fanfic, Post it in your Review so I'll Use It in your Disclaimer. Remember, I am wafvhbfdceuyfefewhfuewoifhjdsknmvcx698tiuyhgkjbmn, 543trewafdszcx89yuihkjbnm,543twrefds98yiuhjk534wrefsd98coiuyhkjmn,43trewfds9870oiuyhclkjn,m343trefdsvx0c9poiujlk543tregfds809uiojlk54t3refgd087oiu5 :AC has hit the find Button: j43trefge079ujlk43n,mtref98yoiuhlkjnt43ergf98ydoiuh435t89yroiue2ghfd98y43iuthertgdf89yiuh3t4refoiutpre2fjgdslkns.,mvcx8iouhjlkrengfdmvcx8iohjlknrgefdsv8yoiuhkjnrgefd8voihkjmtgr8ifohdjknfroiufcsdkjncx n 


	17. Romeo and Juliet II: Part 1

'Sup. You May be Wondering Why I Ripped The Music Out of The Play. That's Because (No thanks to Mr. Gilmartin) This Will Officially Be A Python Free Zone! I'm Editing The Whole Thing to Be a Goosebumps TV Adaptation of The Goosebumps: HorrorLand Spin-Off. (GREETINGS, From the Future: SOME IDIOT DELETED MY WORK! So I'm Stuck Submitting this in it's Previous Home! - AC, 11/8/08)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Romeo and Juliet, Super Paper Mario, or any of the Series Mentioned Below

* * *

**ROMEO & JULIET 2**

**ACT 1**

**Scene 0**

(We are In Dimention D, A Door Opens revealing R.L. Stine)

**R.L. Stine:** Hello! I'm R.L. Stine, I Write The Goosebumps Books, Welcome to an All New Series of Goosebumps, This Time For Every Story in the Series, It Connects to A Continuous Story... With Collaberation from Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and the Walt Disney Company, AC Has Gotten this on Televison, Bound by a Petition, the Dangers of the Budget will be Great, But if The West Springfeild Public Schools Pulls a Spectacular Show, It May Join the Ranks of that Faithful Friday Night when Clone Wars Premiered. Viewer Beware, You're in for a Scare...

**Scene 0.5: Musical Number**

Bohemidean Rhapsody performed by King Croacus

**Scene 1: The Wedding of Purity**

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, O' Chunks, and Mimi watched as Count Bleck and Tippi got married.

**Luigi:** I'd never know from looking, that those two love each other.

**Peach:** Yeah, it would be like Goombella and Grodus in love.

**Mimi:** I wanted to catch the bouquet!

**O' Chunks:** What bouquet?

**Mimi:** Oh yeah.

**King Croacus:** And with that, the Chaos Heart was destroyed, and all the Pure Hearts went back to their pillars. Meanwhile, A Portly young Boy named Alex Cayford has started Writing a Story about OZ, and it involved Cartoons...

**Voice:** AC! Time for bed!

**AC: **okay...(Kept on Writing, Enter A Woman on the Wrong Side of 30) Hey, Brandy, how's my favorite Stepmom...

**Brandy: **Hey, AC. You know you need some sleep.

**AC:** I Can't Sleep until this story is complete!

**Brandy:** If You fall asleep in class, You got yourself to blame... (Exits)

(Suddenly a Cyborg Jesus appears)

**AC:** Is that a prototype Robot Jesus?

**Cyborg:** I AM SUPER MECHA DEATH CHRIST 2000 BC VERSION 1.0 BETA

**AC:** B-Buh-Bi(Cut off By a Lazer)

**Cyborg:** MUST TERMINATE

**AC:** Why don't I See that as a Good Thing (Dodges a Lazer) C'mon! (Dodges another Lazer) Can't we all Just Get along? (Dodges a Lazer)

**Cyborg:** DESTROY ALEX CAYFORD!

**AC:** Look, Call Me AC. and You're Obsolite by at least 3 Genera-(Barely Dodges a Lazer) Okay, If its a Fight you want, It's a Fight you get! (Epic Fight Scene! With Wii-Motes for Lightsabers and NES Zappers for Lazer Guns!)

**Cyborg:** INITIATE CODE: A113! TRANSDIMENTIONAL SELF DESTRUCT! (Explodes)

**Scene 2: The Pure Heart attack**

(We See the 8th Heart Pillar where a Boy and A Girl were Sleeping the Boy was 15 and had Spiky, Jet Black Hair, A Red shirt and Blue Jeans. the 15 year old Girl had Blonde Hair, A Verona style Outfit, The Only thing the two Lacked were Shoes. The Girl Woke up.)

**Girl:** Ugh… What happened? Why am I here? Where is my pseudo Middle Ages accent?

She then turns to find the Pure Heart in the pillar.

**Girl:** AAHH! It's me! I think. I'm confused.

**Random guy running by:** COOKIES! OH CRIPES! HEART ATTACK! (Dies)

The Boy Wakes Up.

**Boy:** H-Hey, My Voice. my Body. Oh, My God!

**Girl: **Hi!

The Boy Notices the Girl's Voice

**Boy: **H-Hi...

**Girl: **My Name is Luvbi

**Boy:** I'm AC.

**Voice:** Hey, You Two!

**Luvbi (Girl):** Do I know you?

**Nolrem:** Haven't you ever played Super Paper Mario?

**AC (Boy):** I Played Super Paper Mario!

**Luvbi:** I was, but I was in the middle of Chapter 4 when I decided to go wait for my prince in the Underwhere, which eventually led to the events in Chapter 7.

**Nolrem:** Ah. Come with me.

**Scene 3: The Shaman's House**

Luvbi, Nolrem, and a hobo are drinking tea in Nolrem's house.

**Luvbi:** Who's that?

**Nolrem:** Huh? Turns head You again! Get out!

**Hobo:** NEVAH! (Killed by a Shotgun held by a Beacon of Light)

**AC:** This Tea taste like Fruit Punch.

**Nolrem:** … Dang it! I always get those two mixed up!

**Luvbi** (sarcastically): Oh yeah, because they look SO much alike.

**Nolrem:** Finally! Someone who understands!

**AC:** … Hobos and apple juice aside, will you please tell me how I'm here, how we return Home?

**Luvbi: **and where my Middle Ages accent went?

**Nolrem:** Well the author, P.T., some times likes to edit out accents, because he's lazy.

P.T. comes in.

**P.T.:** Aha! So there's my apple juice!

**Nolrem:** (Uh oh! He knows!) Uh, no it's not?

**P.T.:** Okay I believe you… For now… Insert thing to have an ellipse after here…

He leaves.

**Nolrem:** Anyway, as to why you exist separately from your Pure Heart form is quite simple, actually. Grambi & Jaydes missed you when you turned into a Pure Heart, and since they have no real purpose left, the purity Wave turned it's Gaurdians into Humans, and you happened to be the gaurdian and the Pure Heart, So DAD, The God of the Mario Universe, Decided to Turn you into a Nimbi, Then a Human.

**AC:** Ah. But how does she get to the Overthere and How do I get to my Home?

**Nolrem:** I can warp you! But first, I Must Turn Luvbi back into a Nimbi,

**Luvbi:** Thank You!

**Nolrem:** SHAZIBBY! SHAZOOBY!

**Paper Mario 2 Merlon:** My line!

Nolrem warps Luvbi and AC somewhere else.

**King Croacus:** Unfortionately, Nolrem warped our heroes to the wrong place, Pop quiz, Did Nolrem Warp the Two to... A) the Overthere, B) Disneyland or C) The Bitlands. Think about it while we Change Scenes

**Scene 4: The Recruitment**

Luvbi and AC appear in the Bitlands.

**Luvbi:** Hmm. This place seems particularly 8-Bit. You'd think that by playing part of Super Paper Mario, I'd remember. Oh well.

**AC:** I'll Look for some Help.

AC Leaves, Luvbi is Snagged by a Grabbo Arm that Belonged to a Nerd With Green Hair, Yellow Eyes, Dorky Glasses, A Mario Power-Up T-Shirt, Green Jeans. He Also seems to be Missing Shoes

**Nerd:** Nerr… Schweet! This is so Hi-Technicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

**Luvbi:** HEY!

**Nerd:** Hmm?

**Luvbi:** Done?

**Nerd:** … Aaaaaaaaaaaaal. Now, nerr…

And so the Nerd takes Luvbi to his fort. Meanwhile, at a "Red Robin" Resturaunt at the Edge of Time

**King Croacus: **Oh, Dear, Luvbi's Been Kidnapped. AC, Where are you?

**Man:** Waiter, Waiter, Hello? Waiter!

The Waiter Passes by AC, who Just Ate his Baconator Hamberger.

**AC:** Your Bergers are never Disgrossting, Red Robin.

(He Overhears a Woman speaking to Odd and Willam)

**Woman: **I'm Just Saying, If we all Planted one Tree, we'd M-

**Odd:** Put a Sock in it will ya, Granny!

**William:** Yeah! (Takes of his right Shoe and Sock, Holding the Sock during his next Line) Do us all a Favor (Shoves his Sock up The Woman's Mouth)

(AC is Drinking Water as King Croacus appears to Him)

**King Croacus: **There you Are! Luvbi's Been Kidnapped!

(AC Ignores him)

**King Croacus:** I forgot, Only Characters Could Break the Fourth wall, Not Narrators like me, But If I dress as a Character

**Man:** What's a Guy gotta do to get a Dinner around here?

(Enter King Croacus, Dressed as the bartender)

**King Croacus:** I Dunno, Grampa, Save the Town from a Monster? (Laugh Track)

**Man:** What are you Talking about, We Did save the Town from Monsters!

**AC:** (Sounding Drunk) Sure you did... Hic Bartender, I More Ice Cold Water

(The Woman Talks to the Man)

**Woman:** Uh, Yang? (Points to the Mirror)

**King Croacus:** Judas Priest, Yin. Who the Hell is that Fossil?

(The Man, Who is Called Yang, Studies the Mirror)

**Yang:** Holy Fraggin' Ark-Crackers! I'm that Fossil.

**King Croacus:** So is Yin here. and as the YOUNG man, AC...

**AC:** Yo, Barkeep.

**King Croacus:** Shouldn't you be Recruiting People To protect a girl you Know?

**AC:** You're Right! Anyone wanna protect a Princess?

**Voice:** I Do!

(The Owner of the Voice was a Gargoyle in a Leather Jacket, Underneath was a T-Shirt Reading Sonic: the Hedgehog, He Also Wore Red Jeans and yellow Sunglasses.)

**Kraggler: **But I got a Rave to throw...

**AC: **A Rave, Can you invite Me?

**Yang:** You Tricked us!

**Kraggler:** I Know, poor old Kraggler, he wears an adult diaper, he can never be a brat!

**AC:** Can I Fight them for an Invite to the Rave?

**Kraggler:** Sure, I got a Date to Carry on.

**AC: **Bartender, I Need a Double Edged Lightsaber!

**King Croacus:** Aye, Aye, AC!

**Yang:** C'mon, Sis. We Gotta Take them Down!

**Woman:** Before we're too Old to stop even AC!

**AC:** Bring it!

(The Two charge at him, Before AC Could make a Move, The two were Hit By Frying Pans, Held by Wizeman!)

**Wizeman:** The Double Edged Lightsaber was ment for Reala!

**AC:** D'oh! Give it To Reala, I don't Care

**Wizeman:** Thank you Evily much...

**AC:** Invite Please.

**King Croacus:** Don't you Need to protect someone?

**AC: **Dammit!

All but Yang and The Woman, Named Yin, Leave the Bar. The Misfortion Sting plays as Yang Talks.

**Yang:** Aw, Man. We Shouldn't have been in Such a Hurry to get Older

Kraggler Peeks his head out, Interupting the Misfortion Sting.

**Kraggler:** Which Reminds Me! (Uses the Cronologicum) Woo! I Rock! (Runs Off!)

Yin and Yang, Now elders, are Watching as Kraggler Flees

**Yin:** We Better catch him, And Fast!

**Yang:** I'll Get My Sword. (False Teeth fly Out) You Grab My Teeth!

Wizeman Appears

**Wizeman:** You're the Guy who will Slay Eradicus and Extinguish the Flame of The Night Master forever

**Yang:** Nice Use of Spoilers

**Wizeman:** (Slams their Heads Together with Two Frying Pans) Nobody Cares

The Misfortion Sting plays as King Croacus leaves the Resturaunt and starts Flying and Singing as he gets back to Narrator

**King Croacus:** (Singing) anyway the wind blows...

AC Returns to the Point AC Told Luvbi to stay. But she's missing...

**AC:** Luvbi's been Kidnapped by a Nerd, Was She? Well, I Dont wanna do a Dora Parody, so I need a way to get to Fort Francis quickly.

King Croacus appears.

**King Croacus:** Allow me.

**AC:** The Bartender? But how'd you get from the Red Robin resturaunt at the Edge of Existance to the spot Where Luvbi was Kidnapped?

**King Croacus:** I am King Croacus, and I am the Narrator!

**AC:** You're the Narrator, Then that Means you can Fly!

**King Croacus:** Only in my Narrator state...

**AC: **Can I Grab you hand when you go into your narrator State?

**King Croacus:** No, that would Cause a Time Paradox where the Universe Explodes...

**AC:** So, what can we Do!

**Girl:** Hi! My Name's Dorothy!

**King Croacus: **So the Bitlands is merged with OZ to Combine the Third OZ Film with the Play...

**AC:** Real Clever...

**Munchkin King:** Anyway, The Yellow Brick Road Used to Lead to the emerald City before it was Destro-

**AC:** Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Used to, Why that? (Remembers a Certain Metal Gear) Oh.

**Munchkin King:** The Red Brick Road, Which Leads to Hell, Has A Detour that Has Fort Francis in it!

**AC:** Okay, but why are the Original OZ Buddies Walking the grey brick Road.

**Dorothy:** The Scarecrow's gonna kill himself with a shotgun!

**AC:** Is there a Shotgun Tree somewhere.

**Munchkin King:** What's a Shotgun Tree?

**AC:** Oh, Then Why are they walking the Grey Brick Road!

**Dorothy:** It Leads to a Local K-Mart.

(Silence...)

**King Croacus:** To Fort Francis! (He, AC and Dorothy Leave)

**Scene 5: Sequal in a Halfshell**

**Scarecrow:** I Hope i'm almost there, An Apple Tree, a Lunchpail Tree, What's this, a "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze" Tree(The Ooze splatters on him, causing a mutation into...Ray Bolger!) Huh? Oh, Well... (Goes on his way)

(We See AC, Dorothy and King Croacus)

**AC:** The Desert from the Second Oz movie?

**King Croacus: **Fort Francis Ahead!

**AC:** Alright, There's our Fork, Say Hi to the Devil for me.

**Dorothy:** Okay, AC!

(AC and the King Seperate from Dorothy. Cut to the Tin man and Lion, they find the mess caused by the Ooze. They Mutate into...Jack Haley and Bert Lahr!)

**Lion: **Who am I? What Happened! I'm a Lion! Which Means, I'm King of the Forest! (Jolly Laugh!) R-R-R-Ruf! G-G-Gr-Ruf! G-G-Gr-Ruf! And a Sne-he-he. Aw, Shucks! he-he-he! (A Sythe hits the Tree!) Oh, No! What was that? What was that? I Don't wanna go any further! Do we Have to? Dorothy told me not to be brave!

(The Sythe Homes in on our Heroes and barely misses the Mark. The Sythe is owned by a Woman in a Bat Themed Bikini)

**Bat Girl:** You really want to harm a girl, You have to get through these 4 Men first (4 Men appear to them, The First had black hair with dark red highlights, a track uniform. (top was black with a white X on the chest, pants were a crimson red.) The Second had long blonde hair done up in a pony tail and his bangs covered one of his eyes from view. He was wearing a black oversized robe that was adorned with random Xs. On each hand was an additional mouth. The Third had a black bandana around his head with an X on it. He was wearing a dark yellow long sleeved shirt and black long pants with a threaded X pattern on the lower half of them. He also wore a big backpack that had an umbrella lying on the top of it. the Fourth and Final One was wearing a black hat with and X on it along with black robes that one would expect to find a sorceress wearing. In one hand was a violin and the other had was its bow. The 3 Men had Swords and NES Zappers. While the Female had magic Powers. The First one Licked his sword)

**AC:** This is gonna Be Tough...

(The 4 Wind up dropping down the earth like Bricks as they we Being Taken by...Mole People?)

**King Croacus:** Huh?

**AC:** What the Hell's going on? (Picks up a Drawing, it was a Drawing of the Second Female Agotonist they encountered) Seriously, What the Hell is going on?

**King Croacus:** I Have No Idea...

(We See 5 People in Power Rangers Costume)

**???1:** We fight for evil!

**???2:** We live for disorder!

**???3:** We like what we do!

**???4:** We eat donuts!

**???5:** We wear the trendiest clothes

**???1:** We are...

**All 5:** AXEM RANGERS X

**Red:** and we were ordered to smyte you, Alex Cayford, with my Breaker Zord, SUPER MECHA DEATH CHRIST 2000 BC Version 3.0 Beta, Bi-(Cut off By Black)

**Black:** Dude, is it me or has Alex Cayford Faced that thing before

**Green:** Like a Past Version of It Owes Alex Cayford a Knuckle Sandwitch?

**Yellow:** Speaking of Sandwitches, I'm Hungry! How About after we kill Alex Cayford, We Grab a Bite at McGoomba's

**Other Axems:** (Anime Fall)

**Pink:** Damnit, Yellow! You think about food when you should think about killing Alex Cayford

**AC:** It's AC, A, C, Got It Memoried.

**Red:** We'll Keep that in Mind when we attend your Funeral "AC". Super Mecha Death Christ, ATTACK!!!

**SMDC:** YOU MUST DIE, BUTT MONKEY! (Fires a Load of Lazers that AC Dodges easily While Running towards Fort Francis. Cut to Kiwi from Chowder)

**Kiwi:** Run, AC, Run. Run Like the Wind

**AC:** (Reaches The Fort Francis Entrance, Gaurded by 2 Meowmaids) We Got to Ditch those Axems, Hey. Do you have Humanisation Powers

**King Croacus:** I Have 'em in the Narrator State...

**AC:** I'll Knock the Two Meowmaids uncontious and you turn them human!

**King Croacus:** I like that plan!

(AC Hits Two meowmaids on the head, He then drags them twowards a Bush. Flip-Cut to the Two men in Maid outfits with White Wigs and Cat Ears)

**AC:** This is so Gross... (he looks at uncontious Girls, wearing only their Undergarments)

**King Croacus:** But the Boobs Make it Right

**AC:** Ew, Grosser...

(K-Mart: The Scarecrow is loading up a gun)

**Employee:** Uh, Hey, Man, You can't load that here

(The Scarecrow blows his brains out)

**Employee:** Dude, Man, you're nuts!

(Back with the Axem Rangers)

**Red:** What the-

(they have seen the Two Uncontious Girls from before. One of them are waking up)

**Meowmaid 1:** Wha-What happened...

**Black:** Who the heck is that?

**Meowmaid 1:** (Looks at her Half-Nude body) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! What in the World!!!

**Red:** Something tells me they arn't supposed to be human

**Green:** Affermitive, They were Robots before...

**Meowmaid 2:** (Waking up) Whoa...I feel... weird...

**Meowmaid 1:** Amy! Is that You?

**Amy (Meowmaid 2):** Of Course it's Me, Tammy. (Looks at her Developed Chest) Whoa...Look. At. Those. Yabbos.

**Red:** Men Like "Yabbos" in fact... They Love 'Em

**Pink:** (Punches Red) Perverts!

**Red:** Okay, I'm Sorry! Beastiality got ahold of me!

**Yellow:** Excuse me, Can you give us a path to Where this Alex Cayford Kid went? I Really wanna get him so I can grab a bite at McGoombas

**Tammy (Meowmaid 1):** He Went in Fort Francis, Our Homebase.

**Amy:** Can we go with you?

**Red:** Sure, Axem Rangers Love Company!

(They Head off)

**Scene 6: The Pure Heart's Rescue**

The Nerd is taking pictures of Luvbi, who had changed back to Normal.

**Francis (Nerd):** I've Never seen a Breed of butterflies that Can transform into humans like that!

**Luvbi:** That's because I'm not a butterfly!

**Francis:** You can stay in that cage and keep Tiptron, or as I like to call her, Francine the Second, company until I post these Pictures on the message boards. Nerr.

**Luvbi:** How many times are you going to say "Nerr"?

**Francis:** Nerr, none of your beeswax!

**Luvbi:** You're so lame.

Francis disappears.

**Luvbi:** Tiptron? You look a lot like Tippi.

**Tiptron:** I am Tippi!

**Luvbi:** No you're not. You're a robot that looks like her. Need proof?

Luvbi pulls out a laptop, goes to Fanfiction. Net, clicks on this play, and reads Scene 1 to Tiptron.

**Tiptron:** I still say I'm Tippi.

AC and the King appear.

**AC: **Luvbi!

**Luvbi:** AC!

AC starts Lockpicking.

**AC:** So I was Recruiting People for our Quest home, I Met this Guy, He claims to be the Narrator of the story.

**King Croacus:** Being a Narrator, We take the form of Minor Characters of Plays, If a Main Character of the Play finds out about our true Identities, We become Main Characters, too. It Weakens the fourth wall, sure, but the Adventure, It sparkles like the Morning Sun

Unlocked!

**AC:** Got it!

Francis comes back.

**Francis:** This is not Hi-Technicaaaaaaaal! Go back into your cage, Francesca!

**Luvbi:** First, no. Second, my name is Luvbi.

**Francis:** Love who?

**Luvbi:** …

**Francis:** If you want to escape, you'll have to get past me! Nerr.

**Luvbi:** Darn! And almost a whole minute without you saying that word, too!

**AC:** Alright, You and me, One on One, Sega Superstars Tennis!

**Francis:** You're On!

They Play a Tennis Match, 3 Games each set for 1 set. AC Wins

**Francis:** I Wanna Rematch!

**AC:** You're O-(Crash! The Axems Appear)

**Red: **We Missed you two?

**Amy: **Did you miss us!

**Francis:** Meowbabes! (Perverted Thought induced Coma)

**Red:** and This Time You Can't Hide at All!

(AC is Teleported)

**Red:** Whoa, Didn't See that Coming...

**AVGN:** Meanwhile Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 BC Version 3.0 Beta kills everyone in his path to get the earth ready for it's doomsday in the year 2000

**SMDC:** F***ERS! F***ERS! F***ERS! F***ERS! DIE! EVERYBODY DIE! TOO LATE TO LIVE!!!

(We See the K-Mart Employee tossing the Scarecrow)

**Scarecrow:** Duh, I shot my F***ing brains out (Enters a Warp Zone)

(Enter Tin Man)

**Tin Man:** Look, Scarecrow went in that time warp over there

**Lion:** Oh, A Time Warp, That's what that is! I didn't know what that was but now i know! Thanks for clearing that up for me (Jolly Laugh) oh, Oh no, I'm Scared, Hold me Tin Man, Hold Me! (Enters Time Warp with tin Man)

**AVGN:** With about 20 seconds left untill armageddon, The Lion, the Tin Man and the Scarecrow escaped the Doomed future through a Crono Warp Zone in K-Mart which Erased their memories and sent them back to the first Oz Movie, the Scarecrow has No Brains, The tin man has no Heart and the lion is now a coward. these characters will embark on a New Journey to regain what they have lost. Meanwhile with less than 10 seconds left, Super Mecha Death Christ activates a World Blower upper Bomb which has the Potential to Destabilize the Ultamate Warp Zone which ticks as Lucemon counts the seconds off

**Lucemon:** 5...4...3...2...1...

**AVGN:** With the year 2000 comes a new century. Activating the Centanial Statue of the baby Christ with the power of the time Space continum as of the year zero which was when jesus was born. So the Statue sheilded the earth and the bomb blows up hell instead. however the fact that Super Mecha Death Christ was labeled 2000 BC. It Denies its existance in the present time, So a Prototype of Super Mecha Death Christ was teleported to the year 2000 BC, Where the Vikings, the Cavemen and the Egypasaurus destroy it. Thank god it was the presant but if it was the past one, It would cause a big Time Paradox in which the whole F***ing universe Explodes

**Scene 6: The Two Lovers**

The Characters are On Flipside Tower with a Time Machine

**Merlon:** Hello there.

(Merlon walks up the The Boy and the Girl)

**Merlon:** I see the Purity wave worked on You, too.

**AC:** What Purity Wave?

**Merlon:** Hmmm... It appears without a Use, It turns the Gaurdians Human, but I Didn't Know You and the Boy Qualified as a Gaurdian.

**AC:** Whoa! Is that a Time Machine!

(The Time Machine Opens revealing Romeo, Juliet and Jesus)

**Jesus:** 'Sup.

**AC:** What are you Doing here with Two Verona Citizens that Might or Might not have been made up by William Shakespear

**Romeo:** He's Giving Us A Tour of all the Universe as it is Today

**Juliet:** Europe has been Exelling at modern life, especially the French

**AC:** The French

**Juliet:** Wii, Wii...

**AC:** Awesome, Can you Take us Home.

**Merlon:** (to Luvbi) the Door to your World is This Way, Luvbi

**AC:** I Mean can you Take...ME Home.

**Jesus:** Sure.

**Romeo:** I Don't See Why Not.

**AC:** Sweet! Now, Is there a place where I can take a Wicked yes?

(All 3 Time Traveling Veterans Are Confused...)

**AC:** Nevermind...

**Jesus:** Do you Have My Cell Phone Number

**AC:** Sure!

**Jesus:** Okay...Call Me Whenever you Seek Luvbi

**Juliet:** You Do Realise he's Not gonna Call you, Right?

**Jesus:** Huh?

**Juliet:** Nevermind. But I Do Sence a Love Wave between the Boy and The Pure Heart...

**Romeo: **Let's Hope AC can use the Easy Way to Luvbi

**Jesus:** But the Winds of Time can fool anyone...

**Juliet:** I Know you can Do It AC, Jesus is waiting, Romeo is Waiting... I...am Waiting...

And so, the time machine went on it's way while the Misfortion Sting That will be Used at the end of Acts.

* * *

Act one is Finished, What did you think of the Play so far? So far, Crossover Ingreediants are Romeo and Juliet, Super Paper Mario, Real Life (Representing Monty Python) and Yin-Yang-Yo! There are Two Misfortion Stings, One is the End of the Bohemidian Rhapsody, The Other will be Used to End Acts I-IV (It's the End of The Appella Version of the Brigadoon Theme song), Read and Review! Everyone!


	18. Romeo and Juliet II: Part 2

Alright! The Pythons are Ready To Roll!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Romeo and Juliet, Super Paper Mario, the Original Monty Python, Yin-Yang-Yo! or any of the Series Mentioned Below

* * *

**MONTY PYTHON'S  
ROMEO & JULIET 2**

**ACT 2**

**Scene 0**

**King Croacus:**Welcome to Act 2 of Monty Python's Romeo and Juliet 2. A Month has Passed in our Story Scence the Incident in which the Pure Hearts Humanised It's Gaurdians Including Me. Luvbi got Reunited from Her Parents, But it wasn't the Same, Not Because they were Dethroned by Hades, Because She started to Miss our Hero, AC, Who Missed Luvbi so much, he Made a portal out of Legos

**Scene 1: True Love from Far away**

(Luvbi is Chasing the Bus to a Transdimentional boarding school by gliding)

**Luvbi:** Hey! Stop the Bus! Stop the Bus!

(Larry Boyd, who has a Crush on Luvbi, Notices her)

**Larry:** Stop the Bus!

(The Bus Stops as Luvbi glided into a Tree)

**Luvbi:**D'oh... The Pain (Singing) _**I Used to be a Small Grade School aged Nimbi**_

_**Also the Eighth Pure Heart and Princess, You See!**_

_**The Purity Wave Made Me Hit Puberty!**_

_**And Now, I Have to Use Tampons!**_

_**It Sucks to Be Me!**_

_**It Sucks to Be Me!**_

_**It Sucks to have 10th Grade Class when I Should be Grade Number 3!**_

_**It Sucks to Be Me!**_

Meanwhile, AC is Working on a Portal.

**Ryan:** This better not work.

**AC:**C'mon, Ryan... Saying that is like Saying you hate Stargates (Singing) _**A Load of Files and Some Identaties!**_

_**All that Plus A Virus doing my Homework For Me!**_

_**They seem like Nothing without My Girl Luvbi!**_

_**So That's, why I Made this Portal.**_

_**It Sucks to Be Me!**_

_**It Sucks to Be Me!**_

_**It Sucks to Hack with a Virus who's Based on an Angel I've Seen!**_

(Cut to Both Main Characters)

**Both:** (Singing) _**It Sucks to Be...Me!**_

(We Pan to the Core of Mainframe listening to the Misfortion Sting. King Croacus is floating through the scenery)

**King Croacus:** (Singing) **_Anyway the Wind blows_**

(The Net Explodes into a Giant Tear that Exists in The Dimentions in Which the Scene takes Place in)

**AC:**The Tinfoil Sheild won't Withstand the Gravitational Pull for Long! I'm Going In!

**Jory:** AC!

**AC:** What!

(Jory has his Hand in a Fist, AC puts his hand in a Fists and Puts His Fist and Jory's together.)

**Jory:** Good Luck...

(AC Gives Jory a Thumbs up as he enters the Tear. It Closes, Leaving the Jory Carron Labratory in Pieces, Even Lacey did not withstand the Tear's Destructive Power)

**Jory:** Obviously it's a Bad Idea! Don't ever do this!

**Scene 2: When AC and Luvbi met Missy**

(AC, Still in his Labcoat, Luvbi and Two Women were Sleeping on the Floor...one was a Blonde Woman with a Red Shirt, Dress Skirt and Grey Shoes. The Other Woman had Red Hair, a Light Blue Shirt, Blue Jeans and Blue Shoes. AC Hets Up first.

**AC:**ugg... Dammit! (Finds Luvbi) LUVBI! (Runs to Her side, Feels her Heart, and Fetches some Water) Luvbi! Wake Up! (Splashes the Water on her Dress)

**Luvbi:** a-AC! Thank god! (Hugs AC!)

**AC:**Uh...Luvbi, The Lab Coat?

**Luvbi:** (Notices and looks for Clothes) Here are some Clothes, Let's Put them On!

(They Put them on. With Luvbi in Anne's Room. AC in Evan's...)

**AC:** You Look... Cute...

**Luvbi:** Thanks...

(The Blonde woman Awakens)

**Woman 1:** What Happened?

(AC is looking for A Copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl when suddenly)

**Woman 1:**AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! What in the World

**AC:**Luvbi! Do you Hear that?

**Luvbi:** Loud and Clear!

**AC:**Someone's in Trouble!

(They Run off to find Woman one and an Half awake Woman 2)

**Woman 2:** Wow! I Feel... Weird...

**Woman 1:** Jennie! Is that You?

**Jennie (Woman 2):** Well of Course it's M-Whoa! Look at those...

**AC:** Hey, Hey, Hey! Let the Weirdies come out and Play!

**Luvbi:**Nice Battlecry...

**AC:** thanks! It's For all Weirdies!

**Woman 1: **You arn't Mercinaries, Are you?

**AC:**Hell No, We ain't! We're from another Dimention!

(A 5 year old Brunette Girl Tugs AC's Pant Leg)

**Girl:**Excuthe me, Mither. Can we have some Cookieth pleth.

**AC:** Hello there, What are your names...

**Girl: **I'm Robyn...

**AC:**I'm Guessing the Redhead is Sonjette, Right!

**Woman 1:** Exactly.

**AC:**How the Hell'd we get to this Dimention in the First Place

**Woman 1:** Oh, Crap! I'm Remembering!

**AC:**Remembering what? (Smells Pumpkins) I Smell a Giant Pumpkin, Where there are giant Pumpkins, there are Messangers of Jack O' Lantern. The Prankmaster the Joker of batman fame desires to Be better than... (Runs off)

**Robyn:** Where is a three going?

**Luvbi:**It's AC and he's Chasing what goes bump in the Night for AC every halloween eve.

(AC Starts Chasing A Man riding a Pumpkin Carrage)

**Luvbi:** Because he is to Dreams what Batman is to Gotham, A Dark Knight...

(Jennie, The Blonde, and for some reason: the Nostalgia Critic, are Starring at Luvbi funny)

**Woman 1:** ANNE!

**Jennie:** You're Calling your Sister, Won't She freak out?

**Woman 1:**Beleve me, She can Handle this Stuff alot better than I can, ANNE!!

**Luvbi:** ANNE!!

(we see what is Seemingly a Boy of 10 years old instead of the Wotch Luvbi took clothing from)

**Boy:** What?

**Woman 1:** Oh, No! Not you too!

**Luvbi:** Are you alright?

**"Andy" (Boy):** Yeah, I'm Fine. I'm just trying to keep the baby Quiet.

**Woman 1:** B-B-Baby?

**Nostalgia Critic:** B-B-Baby?

**"Andy":** West, Nearby the Lamp next to the Chair.

**Woman 1: **We Never Owned a Lamp nearby a chair.

(We see the baby)

**Nostalgia Critic: **Okay, Now that Plan B was Debunked before you Even Knew it was there, Is it too late to Get my money Back?

(Chapter 2: Page 11 of the Playbill is Re enacted as a Pumpkin Carrage is pulled by AC, Banging Two Coconuts together)

**Luvbi:** AC!

(AC was looking brave, untill...)

**Woman 1:** QUIET PLEASE!

(The Second Half of Chapter 2: Page 11 of the Playbill Goes along)

**AC: **Remenising about childhood, huh? anyway, I Just Knighted Cinderella!

(We See a Book being read by a Chips ahoy Cookie)

**King Croacus:**And so, AC Knighted Missy, Jen, Robyn, Sonjette and "Andy". And there was Much Rejoicing for some reason. (Voices say "Yay!") AC also Gallopped all the way to The Magic Touch following a Missy, Jen, the Kids and Luvbi, And there was Much Rejoicing for some reason. (Voices say "Yay!")

**Scene 3: All Hell Breaks Loose**

(Chapter 2: Pages 13 through 16 of the Playbill is Re-Enacted)

**AC:** Anyone wanna change a Diaper?

(Someone From the Audience Comes to Change a Diaper)

**AC:** Go Change this Baby's Diaper while I Read the Playbill!

**Luvbi:** That's Breaking the Fourth Wall you know...

(As AC Reads the Playbill he finds Chapter 2: Page 17)

**AC: **Whoa! Wotches Cant Turn male?

**Luvbi:** That Means...

**AC: **Joel Dawson is A Member of the Spanish inquisition?

(The Spanish inquisition Bust on Set!)

**SI Guy 1:** Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our Chief Weapon is Surprise! Surprise and Fear!

**AC:**Hadoken! (The Spanish inquisition are Fried!)

**SI Guy 3:** I Didn't Get to use the Rack!

**AC:** Okay, Pardon the Pun but for Jen here, Our Problems just got Bigger!

**Luvbi:** Let's Split up! You look for Anne and the kids.

**AC:**While I Take Luvbi to her first Concert and Mine!

(First Half of Chapter 2: Page 18 of the Playbill is Re Enacted)

**Scene 4: Limozeen Tiem!**

(AC and Luvbi are At a Limozeen Concert Enter Larry Palaroncini)

**Larry:** Hello, Tandy!

(the All star Cast of the Wotch fanbase is Here, Mingmei is revealing a T-Shirt that Reads Marry Me, Larry! 314-789-1234)

**AC:**Limozeen! Limozeen! Limozeen! Limozeen!

**Larry:** on the Keyboard, cousin Terry Palaroncini. on rhythm guitar, other cousin Harry Palaroncini.

**Luvbi: **Why Are we here?

**AC:** To Rock out loud to Our First Concert Ever!!

(Crash! A Car Crashes Dangerously close to the Parking lot)

**AC:** (Sigh o' Relief) And we Keep it going!

(The Second Half of Chapter 2: Page 19 (and the Full Version of Chapter 2: Page 20) of the Playbill is Re Enacted to the Tune of We Don't Really Even Care About You)

**Luvbi:** Wow! I Didn't know what I was missing out on!

**Larry: **Alright, A Friend of Mine Dropped by and he wrote the Following Song for us! We're gonna need a Volunteer!

**AC:** Pick Me! I Wanna Do Hot Lixx!

(Kraggler, Somewhere in the Croud, is Speaking to Yin and Yang, Aged to the day they are on their Deathbed.)

**Kraggler:** Why'd I get front row seats, Because I Want to kill you with "Hot Lixx" (Shape Shifts) Me Too!

**AC:** Pick Me! **_Heart of a Lion!_**

**_Wings of A Bat!_**

**_Because, It's Midnite!_**

**Kraggler: **That's a Song, You Rapscallion! I'll Pound You to a P-

**Larry:** That Guy dating a Girl with Biscut Hair, Come on Down!

**AC:** (Sucker Punches Kraggler in the Nuts and Kicks him in the Chest, Breaking him and the Cronologicum) Pound that into a pulp! (Kraggler's Remains turn to Dust)

(Yin and Yang, Regressed into their Teen Years as Humans)

**Croud:** (Starting with Yin and Yang, Then expanding to everyone in the Audience) AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC! AC!

**AC:** I Guess You chose Right!

**Larry: **One, Two, Three, Four!

**AC:** (Singing) _**Problematic!**_

_**Gettin' problematic!**_

_**I said come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**I said come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**Everybody to the limit**_

_**Everybody to the limit**_

_**Everybody, come on, fhqwhgads**_

**_I said come on, fhqwhgads_**

**_I said come on, fhqwhgads_**

**_Everybody to the limit_**

**_Who's that? It's to the limit_**

**_Everybody, come on, fhqwhgads _**

(Cut to Missy, Using the Backstage Pass to the Limozeen Concert!)

**Missy:** Excuse me, Can I go the Limozeen Concert?

**King Croacus:** Sure thing!

**Missy:** (After Being Tugged) what Now.

(The Kids Don Puppy Eyes)

**_I'm like come on, fhqwhgads_**

**_I say come on, fhqwhgads_**

(Cut to AC)

**AC: _Everybody to the limit_**

_**The Cheat is to the limit**_

_**Everybody, come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**I say come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**I say come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**We put the break it on down**_

_**Put the break it on down**_

_**We put the break it on down**_

_**Come on! One time! **_

_**Uh!**_

(Cut to Missy, They have Cookies and Lemonade)

**Missy:** So that's what it feels like

**Sonjette:** Thank you.

(Cut to AC)

**AC:** I Say Eeeeeeehhhhh, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The Croud goes "Eeeeeeehhhhh, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!") I Say AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (The Croud goes "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!") Alright! Sing along so Loud that Every Idiot Redneck in America Hears you tonight, Alright!

**Missy:** AC!! LUVBI!! WE FOUND THE KIDS!!

**AC:** Alright! Here Comes the Hook! (Does a Successful Stage Jump)

**AC:** (With Croud) _**I said come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**I say come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**Come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**I say come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**Come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**I say come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**Come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**I say come on, fhqwhgads**_ (About to Toss the Mike to Larry) Now Welcome! (Toss!)

**Larry:** (Starts Singing Trogdor!)

(AC and Luvbi are back with Missy!)

**Missy:** Good to See nothing happened to You!

**AC:** You Look like a Tornado hit!

**Missy:** I Know!

(Chapter 2: Page 28 of the Playbill is Re-Enacted)

**Scene 5: The Transformation Battle**

(Chapter 2: Page 27 of the Playbill is Re-Enacted, Only it is Dimentio who's the Villain)

**AC:** Judas Prest! Dimentio's the Villain of this Act!

**Dimentio:** No Duh, Sherlock!

(All But the First 4 Pannels of Chapter 2: Page 29 of the Playbill is Re-Enacted)

**AC:** What about Luna!

**Dimentio:** Who?

**AC:** You're not the PuppyLuver Dimmie! Crud!

(Chapter 2: Page 30-31 (and the First Half of 32) of the Playbill is Re-Enacted)

**Strong Bad:** 'Cause She's the Wotch! Let's Sing and Loaf! (Arms up!) _**I said come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**I said come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**Everybody to the limit**_

_**Everybody to the limit**_

_**Everybody, come on, fhqwhgads **_

_**I'm like come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**I say come on, fhqwhgads**_

_**Everybody to the limit**_

_**The Cheat is to the limit**_

_**Everybody, come on, fhqwhgads **_

(Everyone in the Audience Cheers this)

**AC:** No! Don't You'll Destroy the Fourth wall, the Berrier that Keeps the Dimention from Collapsing into a Random Dimention!

**Voice:** Like this!

(The Main Riff of "Walk this Way" By Aerosmith is heard)

**AC:** Holy Crap! Hot Lixx!

**Wotch Dimentio:** Come on, You're Re-Promoted to Main Wife!

**Princess:** Oh, Yay me.

(The Wotch Universe is Destroied by Hot Lixx, Everyone in the Wotch Universe is Teleported Somewhere)

**_WALK THIS WAY!_**

**_TALK THIS WAY!_**

_**WALK THIS WAY!**_

_**TALK THIS WAY!**_

_**Just Gimmie A Kiss**_

**Scene 6: The Reactions**

(The Time Machine Guys are watching as The Hot Lixx'd Remains of a Dimention)

**Jesus:** Dear Daddy...

**Romeo:** Jesus, What Happened...

**Jesus:** The Dimention has been destroied by Hot Lixx!

**Romeo:** If a Dimention is Destroied by Hot Lixx, Then That Means!

(The Spaceball 1 is flying by)

**Juliet:** (Praying) AC, Luvbi, Please be Safe... Wherever you Two are...

(The Misfortion Sting that Closes an Act Plays in the Background)

* * *

Wow! Jory Carron's Here! Anne's Here, The Spanish Inquisition's Here, Limozeen's Here, Even Aerosmith!

Oh, Noes! They've Been Seperated again! Where Will they End up? Find out Whenever I Update!


	19. Romeo and Juliet II: Part 3

Where is Everybody? Well, It's Time I Showed Everyone Where Our Heroes ended uuuuuuuuuu - -

*begin interruption*

**(GREETINGS . . . FROM THE FUTURE: A New Scene has been saved from the Cutting Room Floor! -sa 12/7/08)**

*resume transmission*

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own the Original Monty Python, Romeo and Juliet, Super Paper Mario, Yin-Yang-Yo!, The Wotch, Aerosmith, Homestar Runner, **Mi*u*i, *hu** *ha*a** or Any of the things Mentioned below

* * *

**MONTY PYTHON'S  
ROMEO AND JULIET 2**

**ACT III**

**Scene 0: Backstage**

**Bob:** Harvey! Harvey, pull yourself together! It's gettin' late here, man.

**Birdman:** Okay, okay, get off my back! (Holy Ra! Sun's going down! Must finish interview before my secret is revealed!)

**Bob:** Harvey, Today's still young, alright, Now Practice asking those Questions.

**Scene 0.5:**

**King Croacus: **Welcome Back! When Last we left our Heroes, The universe they were in was Destroied by Hot Lixx. They were Scattered and Returned to Normal! Their Transformations Retaining their Memories... Crap!

**Voice: **RRRAAAAHHH!!

**King Croacus:** CRAP!

(It Appears that Miranda West, Restored to her original State, Found out about their dimentions ending)

**Miranda:** to fulakta sintribontai nun!!

(They Crush the Amulets into Star Bits which covers the worst male staff member in the School, and Lumas Eat at him)

**King Croacus: **Good Luck Finding Anne!

(Spaceballs Kidnap Him and Miranda!)

**King Croacus:** Help!

**Dark Helmet:** The Scene 0 Zone is Now Spaceball Territory!

**Scene 1: Where's AC and Luvbi?**

(AC Awakes in Nightmare, Wizeman is Talking to Dimentio)

**Wizeman:** WHERE'S MY CHiCKEN POT PiE DiMENTiO!

**Dimentio:** Oh, Come on! You got Me Mistaken for A Clone!

**Wizeman: **Balderdash, Jackle Hired you to Get Rid of NiGHTS Once and for All!

**Dimentio: **Well a Maren Hiring the Pleaser of Crouds to Slay another Maren is Just like expecting the Spanish Inquisiton!

(The Spanish Inquisiton appear)

**SI Hat:** Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisiton! (Nabs Wizeman)

**Wizeman:** N-No! Wait!

**Dimentio:** Wow, I Can't beleve a Monty Python Sketch!

**AC:** What do you mean by Clone?

**Dimentio:** Jackle Made a Clone of Me he called "Sexuala"

**AC:** That Explains the Multiple Wives The dimmie Wizeman Knows! Where's Luvbi!

**Luvbi: **AC!

**Dimentio:** Nice Humanisation!

**Real AC:** (In the Croud) Thanks

**AC:** Now to Find Anne, Robin and Jason!

**Dimentio:** Allow Me!

(He Warps the 3 to The Dimention in Which Anne, Robin and Jason are Found)

**Scene 2: Where's Anne, Robin and Jason?**

(The Bay State Area, Home to One Cybernetic Adolesent)

**Boy:** Ooooohhhh...

(AC, Luvbi and Dimentio appear with a Bicicle with a Flat Tire)

**AC:** What's with The Bike?

**Dimentio:** I Found it during the Warp.

**AC:** Now What

**Dimentio:** We Need the Power Of Friendship to send us to The Exact Location of Missy and Milo!

**Luvbi:** hey Little Guy, Who are you?

**Boy:** My Name, Robot-Real-Boy!

**AC:** Robert Realby, Eh? (Puts a Thin Strip of Sometging) How bout we Call you "Ro" or "Rob" or something like that.

**Ro (Boy):** Okay!

**AC:** Alright Ro, Who are your Friends?

(Ro whispers in AC's Ear)

**AC:** Dimmie, Teleport Ro's Friends Here!

(Dimentio Warps Two Boys and a Girl)

**Boy 1:** Whoa! Who are you?

**AC:** Name's AC! and I have a bloodstained past with dimentions fallen...

**Boy 2:** Awesome, Dude...

**Luvbi:** You Must be Agustus,

**G-Man (Boy 2):** That's The G-Man to you!

**Dimentio:** You must be Mr. Thomas Turnbull of "Ro"'s Friendship Alligance.

**Tommy (Boy 1):** How'd you Know my Name?

**Ro:** I Told them?

**Tommy:** Who are you?

**Dimentio:** Don't you Remeber your Friend?

**Tommy:** F-Friend? Now Listen, are you Child Molesters.

**Ro:** Tommy, Look! (Peels off the Skin of his Arm to Reveal a Robotic one) It's Me!

**AC:** Cyborg, Huh? Well, We need one for our Quest to Find our Friends

**Luvbi:** Alright, Now We need to Repair the Bike

(We Cut to the Auediance, there are 3 Superman Cosplayers in the Front Row. We Focus on the One in the Right)

**Superman 3:** (Thought) This looks like a Job for Bicycle Repairman, But how to change without revealing my Secret Identity

**Superman 1:** If only Bicycle Repairman were here.

**Superman 3:** Wait! I Think I Know where I Can Find him, Look! Over there! (They Do So as He Changes into...)

**Supermans 1 and 2:** Bicycle Repairman! But how?

(Bicycle Repairman Replaces the Flat Wheel with a New One)

**AC:** How Can We Ever Repay you, Bicycle Repairman!

**Bicycle Repairman: **You Don't have to, All in a Days work for...BICYCLE REPAIRMAN! (He Exits)

**All but BRM: **Our Hero!

(Dimentio Teleports Anne, Robin and Jason to The Scene)

**Anne:** AC! Nice Singing voice!

**AC:** Thanks!

(They All Warp away)

**Scene 3: Where's Missy, Jen, and Milo?**

(The 10 Heroes, and Bicycle Repairman for Some Reason warp to a Distant Location, where Evan Onymous, Jenny and Milo)

**AC:** Why is Bicycle Repairman here?

**Dimentio:** No Reason whatsoever!

**Evan:** Whoa! AC?

**Luvbi:** He Knows you?

**AC:** did you even Read the Wotch?

**Luvbi:** No.

**AC:** when we get to the library, you can Google the Wotch

(There is a Carrage)

**Bicycle Repairman:** It's the Head of the Black Beast of (Groans in pain as he is Transformed into a horse)

**AC:** JUDAS PREIST!

**Ro:** Run away! (Hops on the bike)

**Everyone Else:** RUN AWAY!!

(Dare to be stupid by weird al yankovic plays)

**Robin:** Keep Running!

**King Croacus:** as the great demon lunged forth, escape for AC and friends seemed hopeless, when suddenly, the Animator Suffered a Fatal Heart attack.

(We briefly cut to Terry Gilliam, who was animating the scene, and he instantly falls dead from his chair.)

**King Croacus:** Once again Slaying the Cartoon Peril! The Quest would then Continue.

**Scene 4: The spaceballs Scheme**

(Dark Helmet has Miranda West Captive)

**Dark Helmet:** There, we will force your powers to do our evil bidding

(Enter Colenel Sandurz)

**Sanderz:** Lord Helmet! We have a New Way of Kidnapping the Rest of the Wotch's Friends, Get me "Monty Python's Romeo and Juliet 2"

**Dark Helmet:** How can there be A Romeo and Juliet 2 DVD, It's Still a School Play!

**Sanderz: **Well, there has been a Breakthrough in Video Technology, It Records the Play before it goes live.

**Spaceball Trooper:** Here it is, Sir. "Monty Python's Romeo and Juliet 2"

**Sandurz:** Prepare the Fast Forward

(A recording of the Dress Rehersal is Fast forwarded Including the Famous Scene from Spaceballs "Ludicris Speed")

**Dark Helmet:** How'd this Scene get into that Tape!

**Sandurz:** I Don't Know Sir.

**Dark Helmet:** Well, Delete it Now!

**Sandurz:** Got it Sir.

(They Play at a part with an Infinate Regression, They play around with it a little)

**Dark Helmet:** Where the (Censor'd) Are We?

**Sandurz:** Now, You're Looking at now!

**Dark Helmet: **Why Do I Wanna Look at Now, I Need to Find Those Goofs of the Gate...

(Doorbell!)

**Dark Helmet:** It's them...

**Sandurz:** No, It's the Pizza Guy...

**Dark Helmet:** Good... I always have Pizza before I Fight a Moron...

(He Opens it, Showing Wizeman)

**Dark Helmet:** Wizeman!? (Mask On) What are you Doing in our quarters, Fellow Villain

**Wizeman:** The Spanish inquisition Torched my Lair.

**Dark Helmet: **(Mask Off) Holy C-(Censor'd), I'm Sorry...

**Reala:** Contact Skroob that we'll be moving operations here. Besides, NiGHTS is in the Real World as well...

**Sandurz:** Yes, Go On...

**Reala:** And He's befriended 2 Females of Youth.

**Dark Helmet: **I'll Contact Skroob.

**Scene 5: Skroob Gets Pizza**

(Presedent Skroob is Playing Smash Bros Brawl, Untill...)

**Operator:** President Skroob! There is a Pizza guy at the Door

**Skroob:** Let him in...

**Operator:** Snotty! Beam the Pizza guy down...

(The Pizza Guy appears)

**Pizza Guy:** The Pizz: Strong Badian Pizza you can Trust!

**Skroob:** Thank you Sir, and here's your 10 bucks!

**Pizza Guy:** I'm Yang from the Previous Two Acts...

**Skroob:** Nobody Cares.

**Scene 6: Dark Chara**

(The Gang Walk into a Forest)

**King Croacus:** Are You Sure this is the Right way?

**AC: **I'm The Best Navigator around! But I'm Pretty Much Ryoko when it comes to navigating in the Transdimentional Gate

**Voice 1: **Well Curiosity killed the Cat...

**AC: **Who Said That?

**Voice 1: **HOP! STEP! JUMP! (an Earthquake Occurs)

**AC:** Whoa! (Falls over) What is Going On.

(A Little Girl appears)

**Girl: **D-Chara Witches, Ultamate Power at their Fingertips.

**AC: **Erin from Miguzi?

**Girl (Erin):** Yeah, Who'd you expect? Big Stalks?

**King Croakus:** ...yes.

**AC: **what can stop these guys?

**Erin:** Defenately not force, or else what happened to my other friends... (We See the Guzi Creatures, Trophified) ...can happen to you!

**AC:** You got lost in this forest, too!

**Erin:** Yep!

**AC: **So, Now we're clueless...

**Voice 1: **Gotcha! (The Owner of the Voice is a Pink Haired Woman with a Pink Skintight Outfit that reveals her bare Arms and Legs, a Mystic Staff and a very beautiful 36-24-36 Bust) So you think you could Outrun us, Did you Erin!

**Erin:** I Will Never Surrender to You, Ran!

**Voice 2:** Oh, Yeah! (The Owner of that Voice is a Dirty-Blonde Woman with a Yellow Skintight Outfit that also reveals her bare Arms and Legs, a Bow and Arrow and a very beautiful 36-24-36 Bust) Well even though I'm The Youngest, I was the First to become the First D-Chara Witch you see before you!

**Voice 3: **Baby Sister, (The Owner of that Voice is a Blue Haired Woman with a Blue Skintight Outfit that reveals her bare Arms and Legs as Usual, a Giant Paintbrush and a very beautiful 36-24-36 Bust) Stop being Mean to your Eldest Sister.

**Voice 4: **Forget that Now-Desu, (The Owner of that Voice is a Green Haired Woman with a Green Skintight Outfit that, You Guessed it, reveals her bare Arms and Legs (M. Bison: Of Course), a Whip and a very beautiful 36-24-36 Bust) We all Couldn't be Real without our Mother, Amu.

(Another Pink Haired Woman with a 36-24-36 Bust appeared, Only she had a White Version of the Skintight Suit that revealed the Chara Witches' arms and Legs, an NES Zapper and a Katana)

**Amu:** You'll Pay for what you did to our bretheren

**AC: **Look, I Didn't Do that!

**Dia:** Remember, You Used A Weapon Known to Vanquish us

**AC:** Cornered and Clueless, Crap! What is that Anti-Villain Weapon? Where do We Find it?

**Voice: **Look to the Books... (Echo that leads to a Sketchbook)

**AC:** Look to the Books...

**Erin:** Looks Like the Gang's All Here, Dia, Ran, Miki, Su and Amu. Alright Kingy! Let's Do This!

**Dia:** You Got a Trophification Wish.

**King Croacus:** NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!

**Dia: **Miki...

**Miki: **Drew, Draw, Drawn (A Dark Cannon appears and Fires)

**King Croacus: **Good Luck, Erin! and Remember me.

**Erin:** Cute, and Brave...Exactly what I Like in a man... (They are about to Kiss when Suddenly...)

**AC:** Croacus! Watch Out! (BAM! The Trophy Collection Gains one more Victum...Erin?) Zuh?

**King Croacus:** Oh, Dear... I...I Feel so Exposed...

**AC:** You'll Pay for What You Did!

**Dia:** Oh, Really? (Her Left Foot Touches a Page of the and Shadow Bugs flow out of the foot) and How do you think you can stop uh-uh-AAAAAAHHH! (Falls over to see the book has Absorbed her left leg and is currently munching on her right hand) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**AC:** Paper! Of Course!

**Dia:** Witches! Attack and Whatever you Do, Do Not Touch the (Muffeled by the Book's Absorbing Her Head as it is floating to her arm that's Reaching out of the Book to escape with no luck)

**Miki:** What Did She Mean by do not touch the (Slam! She is Sealed away in a Page of the Sketchbook)

**Su:** Miki! (Sealed Away in another Page in the Sketchbook)

**Ran:** Guess it's Time for Mother Earth's First Born to shine (Ka-Fail! Ran is Sealed away, leaving No Gaurdian Charas, Weakening Amu)

**Amu:** Please, Spare Me...

**AC:** After What you did to Erin, No Way, Jose! (Seals away Amu in, You Guessed it, Another Page in the Sketchbook (M. Bison: Of Course!))

**King Croacus:** AC, Hear Me out, Will ya?

**AC:** What's Wrong? Is it about How it went Right through you and Hit Erin, Speaking of Which... (Uses the Force to Activate the Trophies)

**King Croacus: **Yes... (The De-Trophified warriors Heads To the King's Possition) To put it in simple terms…I am slowly fading. As you increase in power and courage, I lose power. Soon I'll have no hold on this form at all. Then I'll just… (He raised his hands and went "poof" with Sparkles coming out of his hands, demonstrating how he would leave his humanity behind.)

**AC:** You'll…that means you'll die?

**King Croacus: **I'm not afraid of death. Though, I'm Just gonna miss you...all of you... You're a really brave and smart young man, you know that, AC? It's like I'm a camp counselor and you guys are the kids I'm in charge of looking after. I feel like I know you really well. But I have my true race and kingdom and they both need my help. When I go from THIS world, I'll be reconnected to the other world that awaits.

**AC:** You're the King of England?

**King Croacus:** No, I Don't even Know what England Is... I come from a universe that has a Kinship with Luvbi's world. I'll be sure to tell them all about you when I see them.

(Enter Luvbi)

**AC:** Did you navigate your way to an exit?

**Luvbi:** And how...

**Scene 6B: Death of a Maren**

(Luvbi is looking around for an Exit)

**Luvbi:** Honestly, how did AC Loose his way?

(Enter Jackle, being run down by Koopa Bros.)

**Red:** Give Up! Your gnarly Lie about getting dimentio to join wont go unpunished. Shell Slice em, Black!

**Black:** Got It! (Shell Attacks 'Em)

**Jackle:** Madame, Help! I Need to be sheilded! (Slice! his Cape and Luvbi's hairtie get cut, causing her hair to cascade down to her ankles)

**Luvbi:** No One Ruins my Hair and Gets away with it! (Beats the Hell out of the Koopa Bros.)

**Yellow:** Lets Get The Hell out of here (Everyone Bails)

**Luvbi:** Jackle! (Runs to his side) you're...fading away...

**Jackle:** Yes, That's what happens when your entire soul goes into an attack, not that Nightmarens have souls, ya know...

**Luvbi:** I will tell the king about your bravery from running from wizeman!

**Jackle:** King Haggard?

**Luvbi:** Croacus...

**Jackle:** Oh, (Checks the Script) Well, enjoy his human form while you can, apparently he's a Floro Sapian, as you and AC get stronger, his highness gets weaker, soon he'll have no hold on this world at all, his soul will return to his vessal and the human body will (He Makes a 'Poof' Hand Sign with both his hands, which explode into fairy dust)

**Luvbi:** So, He'll Die.

**Jackle:** Not him, me. and he's not afraid to die, or wilt as his kind calls it. I have fear, the voices in my head tell me to laugh at fear so…so I'll…I'll laugh…whenever I am afraid, I will laugh…ha…ha-ha-ha…ha-ha-ha-ha…

(Jackle laughed and laughed and laughed, but as he did so, tears streamed down his black, non-existent face. Luvbi held him closely, and Jackle stopped laughing, simply quivering as the middle of his body vanished.)

**Luvbi:** I'll Keep his fate in mind.

**Jackle:** Thank you, Luvbi... Oh, And...Tell NiGHTS I said... "Thanks for...not giving up." Okay... (Luvbi Nods "yes" A Blue Light appears and slowly fades away, Emulating how Jackle Left the world) good.

(End Flashback: AC is Astonished by this)

**AC:** You know, I Like the New You...

**Luvbi:** Thanks, AC.

**AC:** Now we gotta find our way to Chestnut City (Red Sun FX!)

**G-Man:** Nice Dissolve

**Scene 7: Exaustion**

(Yin is Traveling with the Others for some Reason)

**AC:** Water...Water...

**King Croacus:** Water...Water...

**Ro:** Oil...Oil...

**Yin:** Cameos...Cameos...

(Later, We See Ro and AC Holding Everyone Else...)

**AC:** (Carrying Luvbi) Hey, Ro.

**Ro:** (Carrying Everyone Else) Yes...

**AC:** Wanna Quote Spaceballs if we go out...

**Ro:** Ro like...

**AC:** Good...

**Ro:** Hey, Waiter? Check, please...(Collapses)

**AC: **Fine! If you die with the Weight of Everyone on your Sholders, That's fine with me! (Ties up Everyone and Starts Walking) Ah, who am I Kidding? (Collapses)

(Dr. Kamakaze appears)

**Kamakaze:** Constantine! Could this be...

**Constantine:** th-the- (Bursts into sorrow) they all died!

**Kamakaze:** All But one... (Digs in Ro's Eye to Reveal that it was Robotboy's Exo Skin.) Yes, Robotboy's Still in one Peice!

(a Blonde Teenager appears)

**Blonde:** Mine! (Runs to a Winobago)

**Kamakaze:** C-(Censor'd)!

**Constantine:** Well, We can Still Clone these kids...

(They get Picked up by the Sam Winobago)

**Kamakaze:** (Kills Himself)

* * *

Wow, So Let's Add Robotboy to the Crossover list. Guess who's the Blonde in this fanfic. Her Friends, along with Yin and Yang, Will Have a major Role in the Play Soon


	20. Romeo and Juliet II: Part 4

Here's ACT IV! With A Special Guest!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own the Original Monty Python, Romeo and Juliet, Super Paper Mario, Yin-Yang-Yo!, The Wotch, Aerosmith, Homestar Runner, Spaceballs, Robotboy or Any of the things Mentioned below

**

* * *

**

MONTY PYTHON'S  
ROMEO AND JULIET 2

**ACT IV**

**Scene 0: Hard News**

**Daily Dustin:** In Act III, King Croacus Barely Escaped the spaceball Army, And Doomed the Black Beast of Aaaaghhh... After Surviving that, AC and his Re-United Team head to a Desert that for some reason leads to Dimmsdale, They didn't have the Guts to Walk there so they fainted, Jess and Jade to the Rescue! But before we tell you that Story, We Have to Tell you this Story!

**Scene 1: TOM's New Look**

(Timmy's Mom and Dad are building a Robot)

**Timmy's Mom:** Jason, Shoudn't Timmy Know about the Robots You built?

**Jason (Timmy's Dad):** C'mon, Amy, What could Possibly Go Wrong with Keeping a Secret.

(The Robot Activates)

**Robot:** Lots of things, They won't trust you after he finds out.

(The Coulple Look at the Bot)

**Robot:** What? (Looks at himself) WHAT THE HELL!!

**Amy (Timmy's Mom):** Did you Program a Self Activation Chip in that Robot?

**Jason:** No!

**Voice:** It was Built in the Matrix you found in that Crash Site...

(The Owner of the Voice was a Fembot)

**Robot:** I-I-I Don't Understand! I Got Destroied, Again! Vendeda's Gonna Pay for this!

**Fembot: **TOM, How do you know a Nicktoon that wasn't created untill Fall 2008 was responcible for this.

**TOM (Robot):** I Don't Know, maybe she sent them Back in time, I didn't expect some Sort of Spanish Inqui-(Notices)SARA, Is that you?

**SARA (Fembot):** It is, Now to Activate the Other Three Robots...

**Jason:** Oh, Robot Rebellion, Huh? Well I Got N-(Trampled by Clide 53 Units, One of the Units is a Clide 52) Oof!

**Amy:** How dare you Trample My Husband Like that!

**TOM:** That Wasn't Us. (The Clide 52 appears) Hey, A Clide 52, I Hadn't seen one of those Sence I went to Upgrade to Clide 53's

**SARA:** Now we Need a New place to Stay...

(The Robots Exit. Jason Gets Back Up, Brused and Beaten from the Clide Stampede)

**Jason:** Ow...

**Amy:** Jason! Thank God you're alive! If timmy Asks, there was a Huge Lunch Rush.

**Jason:** Behind Every Great Dad to his Son, There is A Great Wife to Back him Up! (He and Amy Kisses)

**Voice: **Eewww... Interupt the Scene Please!

(We see that the owner of the voice was Vic Romano, He and his Co-Host Friend, Kenny Blankenship, Are interupting the Play!)

**Kenny:** C'mon AC, Get rid of the Flashbacks, and Sum Up the Story!

**Real AC:** Wha-What are you doing to the Feed!

**Vic:** Well, We Just wanted to Stop by and say "hey!"

**Real AC: **The Flashbacks give The Faithful a Closer Look at Toonami's New Look!

**Kenny:** Get on With it!

**Real AC:** Fine! TOM and SARA activated Flash and D, But they needed someone to Operate the Secret Lab somewhere in the Dimmsdale Woods and the station to operate it in happens to be below the place we seen on Toonami Scence March 17th 2007.

**Vic:** Now That's Speeding thing up!

**Kenny:** Yeah, I want to Do SARA there, huh...

**Vic: **(Whacks Kenny) Kenny!

**Kenny:** What did I Do?

**Real AC:** TOM Got Sued for Infecting the Mamodo King, The Ringmaster of the Mamodo Battle seen in Zatch Bell, With Cancer. The Price, Toonami Was Canceled!

**Vic:** Ohh... There goes a Decent Paycheck.

**Real AC:** As For Amy and Jason, You Know what happens if You Watch Fairly Oddparents on Nickelodeon...

**Kenny:** If you Don't, Ladies, Don't fret, Gimmie you Phone Number and I'll Tell You everything and give you a little Extra on the Side

**Vic:** (Whacks Kenny!) C'mon, Man!

**Scene 2: My Teenage Days**

(Timmy Turner is Running upstairs to his room)

**Timmy:** Cosmo, Wanda! Help! Vicky's going to kill me!

(Suddenly a note poofed up:)

Can't help, Caring for the baby  
- C & W

**Timmy:** But I need Help!

(another note Poofed up)

Still caring for the baby  
-C & W

**Timmy: **Cosmo, Wanda, I Wish you were out here!

(they poofed into Timmy's Room, Wanda holding little Poof and Cosmo drinking a baby bottle.)

**Wanda:** we're Sorry, Sport, but with the new baby (Poof gave his rattle a shake and turned Wanda's head into a flower.)

**Poof:** Poof! Poof! (he started giggling and with another shake of his rattle, Wanda's head was back to normal, Wanda tickled Poof's belly, making him giggle more.)

**Timmy: **Quick! What distracts Teenage girls? Besides Boys, we don't wanna go down That road again... I got it… a Best Friend, She'll be so busy with her best friend she won't have time to torture me. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Poof was a teenage human Girl and was Vicky's best friend!

**Wanda:** Oh alright… but Poof you be home by 10:00 PM okay?

**Poof:** Poof!

(Wanda smiled and they raised their wands and poof… in an istant Poof was a teenage Human girl, she now had long purple hair, a Purple shirt with a crown on it, and Black pants, and dark purple eyes.)

**Poof:** Mom! Dad!

**Wanda: **How are you feeling, Poof?

**Poof:** Okay, First off, Poof, is kind of, well it'll give away that I'm a fairy, How about um…Um…

**Cosmo:** Penelope? People can call you Penny! (Everyone, Even Vic Romano and Kenny Blankenship, Stare at him) Phillip's good with thinking! (Pulls up a Nickel)

(Poof giggled a bit, Suddenly a tornado of cleaning supplies came and cleaned Timmy's Room up.)

**Penny (Poof):** oops, I wasn't suppose to laugh was I? (Covers her Mouth) I'm sorry, I'll be more careful…

(Vicky Bursts the Door Down!)

**Vicky:** TWARP! (stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Poof) Hi… who are you and how did you get in turners bedroom?

**Penny: **(Shrugged) Um, I'm Timmy's um… Distant Cousin. My name's Penny! (heard Cosmo in the distance say 'Nickel!' She then walks to the window) **ENOUGH DAD!** (Back to Vicky) um, wanna go to Mall? Timmy'll be fine here

**Vicky: **Sure more kids to torture, I mean, see... (They head off to the Mall... when they where Gone, Cosmo and Wanda poofed up and Wanda was holding Cosmo, he was crying in her arms.)

**Cosmo:** (Crying) They grow up so fast!

**Scene 3: Weirdies in the Mall**

(AC wakes Up in an Caravan)

**AC:** Whoa! How did I End Up in A Caravan?

(The Two Girls from Act 3, plus Two Others Appear to AC, One is A Second Brunette and the Other Has Wicked Black Hair with Markings)

**Girl 4:** Hi! My Name's Fluffernu-(Girl 2, The First Brunette, Gives her a Weird Look) eeeer... Frieda! Frieda Curtis!

**AC:** My Name's AC! But Alas, My heart belongs to the Blonde one...

**Blonde Girl:** Ew, Gross!

**AC:** I Didn't Mean You! I Ment Her! (Points to Luvbi, Who Is Waking Up)

**Luvbi:** Wha-Where Am I...

(The Rest Wake Up Groggilly)

**King Croacus:** What a Rush...

**Anne:** Ro's Still Down...

**Robin:** Really!

**Jason:** (Holding Ro's "Skin") Acctually, he's More Costume than Human...

**AC:** I almost forgot! Maddie! Can I Have that Robot Toy in your Purse?

**Maddie (Blonde):** How do you Know My Name?

**AC:** Does the DeviantArt User "Spoon300" Ring a Bell to You?

**Brunette 1:** CRAP ON A CRACKER! YOU'RE THE ANNOING KID WE MET ON OUR WEIRDIES THREAD!

**Maddie:** C'mon, Jess... Jade! Keep her from Mauling him!

**Jade (Brunette 2):** Why?

**Maddie:** AC Looks so cute!

(Jess's Dad appears)

**Jess (Brunette 1):** Hi Dad!

**Mr. Curtis: **Jess, How's My Girl!

**Jess: **Awesome! My Penpal's Moving here and

**Mr. Curtis:** Nice, Now give me the Envalope!

**Jess:** What do you Need it for?

**Mr. Curtis:** Work...

**Jess:** um... Okay... (Hands Him the Envalope and gets Zapped by a Cattle Prod Held By Col. Sandurz)

**Jade:** Sis! (Zapped, Along with Maddie)

**Dark Helmet:** (Waving around the Envelope, Because He Tricked Jess into Giving it to him with a Mirage of her Father) Fooled You!

**AC:** Dark Helmet!

**Dark Helmet:** (Helmet Up) How Do you Know me if you're Not from My Dimenti-... (Helmet Down) Lonestarr...

**AC:** Uh, Acctually, You're in a Dimention where you're Made Up...

**Dark Helmet:** oh... (Helmet Up) Who the Hell Writes this Show?

**Real AC:** That would be Me...

**Dark Helmet:** You Suck! (Beamed Up Ala Star Trek)

**AC:** Guess it's Up to Us!

**Dimentio:** Jess has been Knocked Unconcious? This is the greatest thing that's Ever Happened to Me!

**AC:** Dimmie!

**Dimentio:** Fine! We'll Help Jess!

(The Caravan Transforms into a Spaceship)

**Scene 4: The Weirdies Meet The Fairies**

(TOM is Flying around and Finds Timmy Turner, Vicky and Penny)

**TOM:** It Must be the Kid of the guy who built Flash and D...

**Timmy:** Toonami's TOM?

**TOM:** 'Sup!

**Timmy:** Seen your Final Broadcast, I'm So Sorry Cartoon Network Decided to Pull the Plug...

**TOM:** It's Okay, Gives Me more time to Look for Vendetta. But then I Said, Screw it, (We See a Blonde Girl in a Blue Shirt and Pink Skirt (Charlotte) Hugging a Brunette Girl In a Green Tank Top and Blue Jeans (Vendetta).) That Blonde girl's got it Under control. (Charlotte Giggles. Cut back to TOM and Timmy) Trust me, Wanting to Kill a girl who caused a Moron to Build 4 Robots and a Clide 52.

**Penny:** TOM, we Don't Need to Continue this Conversation, We Need to get to the Mall! (The Spaceship Appears to them, A Window Opens to Show AC)

**AC:** Get in!

**Timmy:** Who are You?

**AC:** No Time To Explain, Just Go!

(Everyone Piles into the Caravan)

**AC:** How's Life After Toonami, TOM?

**TOM:** Not So Well, Flash and D are Packing their things so they can Move out. The Did not look this bummed scence back when they were Clide 53 Units and they saw the chaos Vendetta has Caused on the Absolution II.

**AC:** Really, It sounds like she's a Spaceball, Those Imperial Flunkies who took that weird envelope Jess was holdi-

**TOM:** Did you Just Say "Spaceball"?

**AC:** Yeah...

(Jess Wakes Up)

**Jess: **Are We gonna flashback to before one of us was ever born?

(TOM Flashes back)

**Scene 5:** **An Intruder Created by Pedxing**

(Two Clide 53 Units were Watching TOM (Still Version 3.0) Relax in his Chair, And SARA (Still Version 2.0) showing a Screen with a Box full of Robot Parts)

**SARA:** Good News, TOM, We have Enough Robot Parts to Make 4 New Robots!

**TOM:** Are there Vizors?

**SARA:** Uhhhhh... No.

**TOM:** Send it into Storage!

**SARA:** There's a Secret Envelope

(Vendetta Appears to TOM and SARA)

**Vendetta:** Give me that Envelope! It Belongs to the Spaceballs!

**TOM:** Mel Brooks again, Ha! Tell him we'll never Air Spaceballs: The Animated Saga!

**Vendetta:** You Leave me No Choice but To Use the Apoclipse Souflee (Spell?) with Lava Icing! (Pours Lava all over a Souflee) Your Teeth Smell Like Barnicles, Your Eyes Look like Breasts, Your brain seems like it will never Pass any test! (The Lava Eats the Souflee and Comes to Life!)

**TOM:** Whoa, Didn't See that Comming... (Gets Eaten by the Blob)

**SARA:** TOM! NO! (The Blob Belches out a Microchip with TOM's Matrix inside)

(Dark Helmet and Presedent Skroob appear)

**Dark Helmet:** Now this is Our spaceship! (The Blob Eats Everything, except for the Crate, SARA and 2 Clide 53s) Whoa, Didn't see that Coming...

(End Flashback)

**TOM:** and that's the Story behind all this.

**AC:** Uh, We're Moving very Slowly

(Menevolence has the Winobego in a Tractor Beam)

**Scene 6: The Trap**

(Dark Helmet has Penny and Timmy in a Room)

**Dark Helmet: **Absorbing Fairy Magic into my dark Swartz powers is Gonna Be the Best thing that's Ever Happened to Me!

**Grievous:** you are one Weird Nerd, With Weird Force Powers.

**Dark Helmet:** A Series of Force Techniques Common in my Universe known as...The Swartz!

(Enter Presedent Skroob)

**Grievous:** Ah, Skroob, Presedent Skroob of Planet Spaceball, Our Transdimentional Sepretist Leader!

**Skroob:** I See helmet Built a Magic Draining Device!

**Dark Helmet:** and Jorgen Von Strangle was my First Victum! (Activates the Machine and Starts Draining Fairy World)

**Wanda**: Timmy, help! (turns old and decrepit) He's taking our magic!

**Cosmo**: Uh, I like older women, but... (also turns old and decrepit) Wait! Wait! Stop!!

**Dark Helmet: **The Fairy Magic will be Mine and Mine alone! (Starts Getting Bigger)

**Penny: **No! Mom! Dad! Don't Leave Me!

**Timmy:** The Horror! The Uncensored Director's Cut, PG-13 Horror!

**Skroob:** Holy Shit! My Imagination was Dead on!

**Cosmo:** You musn't Blame yourself...Even Though it is all your Fault...(Turns to Dust)

**Wanda:** Timmy...Remember...We Love You...(Also Turns to Dust)

(Anikin Skywalker Feels this Disturbance in the Force)

**Anakin:** Asoka! Grievous is Up to his Old Tricks! Turn Around!

(the ship Flies to Menevolence)

* * *

And that Closes the book on Act 4, Now On to Act 5. Where almost Everything Comes to a Close

Read and Review!


	21. Romeo and Juliet II: Part 5

Unfortionately, Due to Censorship Reasons I Have to Re-Do Everything in Act 5!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own the Original Monty Python, Romeo and Juliet, Super Paper Mario, Yin-Yang-Yo!, The Wotch, Aerosmith, Homestar Runner, Robotboy, Fairly Oddparents, Star Wars The Clone Wars, Spaceballs or Any of the things Mentioned below

* * *

**MONTY PYTHON'S  
ROMEO AND JULIET 2**

**ACT V**

**Scene 0: Total Drama**

**Bob:** What do you mean you can't do this show at night?

**Birdman:** (struggling to stay away) Without.. sun's.. rays.. Birdman.. loses.. energy.

**Bob:** You gotta be kiddin' me! Falcon 7 didn't say anything about this!

**Birdman:** Wait.. 'til.. morning.. Birdman.. be.. fine. (drops head on desk, falls asleep)

**Zorak:** Well, thanks for coming, guys. Say good night, Birdman.

**Birdman:** (mumbles in his sleep) Uh, goodnight, Bird... man.

**Moltar:** I guess it's past his bedtime.

**Zorak:** Let's cook him. I bet he tastes like chicken. (laughs)

**Birdman:** (talking in his sleep) I'll be good...

**Chris:** Last Time on this, The first Weirdies Play! (Scenes from the Last Act) AC Manages to Reach Jess Curtis before Spaceballs Manage to Take him Away. Robotgirl Tries to Retreve Robotboy in disguise but ends up joining the Crew. Meanwhile, Timmy Turner of Jason Turner, who happened to build Toonami's TOM, Wishes away Poof's Infancy, Childhood and Manhood to befriend Vicky, a Cruel S-L-U-T who's in charge of Babysitting Timmy Turner. The Spaceballs Kidnap our Heroes, Draining Timmy's Fairies of their Magic and Mana, and Dark Helmet goes mad with Power. Anakin and his Apprentace, Ahsoka, Decide to Check out Spaceball 1. (Cut Back to Chris) By the way, this is when the Power Rangers of this Play pop up. See you on Total...Drama...Action!

**Scene 1: The Nerd Censor**

(The Nerd from Robot Chicken appears)

Nerd: Hi, I must have to Tell you that this scene was edited out by McAfee because it was Too Crude and Too Long. But I Can Sum Up for you, There was some Nerd on Critc Action, Anakin and Ahsoka Rescued AC and the Gang, And Went to a Time Machine with a Path made From Easy Ninja Warrior Obsticles. Anyway they Head into the Kingdom of Toonatopia, A Transdimentional Kingdom on the boarder of Mexico (A/N: Like How I Weaseled a Nostalgia Chick Entry into the Movie) that Lasted only 50 years. our heroes Cope with the Loss of 21st Century Technology, Even Ro's Weoponry is Malfuntioning. Along the Way, They Meet Lady Amalthea, and Two Kids From AC's Time Called Eddy and Sue. AC Made a Dim-Witted Desision to Split up, It Never Worked in Horror Movies and It Never Worked in the Play. During The Split Up, Evan And Lilly Became Two Seprate People, Lilly even Aged to Anne's Age along with Jenny. Thank you for your Time and if You Excuse me, I'm Gonna Wait for the best moment in the play. (Walks offstage)

**Scene 2: The Legacy of Neo Vestroya**

(Sue was Thrown into the Dungion with Eddy)

**Eddy:** Sue!

**Sue:** Eddy!

**Eddy:** I Was Hoping you'd Get away.

**Reala:** Silence!

**Sue:** We Didn't Do Anything!

**Eddy:** We're Innosant

**Reala:** Lock Them Away.

(The Gate Closes)

**Eddy:** what is this Language?

**Sue:** I Wish I Knew that and what we did to deserve this.

**Voice:** You have done nothing to deserve it, Susana. (The Owner of the Voice: a Balding Man in Perple Walks up to Sue) Your Grace (Kisses her Hand) I Wish I Could Rejoice at your Return, May I Rise

**Sue:** Yes! (The Perple Man Rises)

**Man:** Your Grace (Tries to Kiss Eddy's Hand but Eddy Jumps when he Says "No!")

**Eddy:** It's Okay! You're that face we saw

**Sue:** Who Are You?

**Man:** You, Do Not Remember Me?

**Sue:** Why Does everyone think we Remember Them? and My Name's Not Susana, It's Sue!

**Man:** My Name is Morgrid, I am the Pagemaster of Vestroya

(Cut to Chris MacLain)

**Chris:** Meanwhile, With the Bakugan Battle Brawlers

(Cut to Dan and Runo)

**Dan:** So this is the Guide to Vestroya, It says there are Ways of Time Travel Created for Sorcerers by the Pagemaster.

**Runo:** Won't AC Get Sued by the Companies?

**Dan:** Not If AC Releases it as A Fanmovie!

(Cut Back to Sue and Eddy)

**Eddy:** You Sent us Back in time?

**Morgrid:** It's Not an Easy Story to Tell, you are not...Eddy...and Sue. You are Edward, and Susana. The Twin Woo Foo Dragons of Neo Vestroya

(Cut back to Dan and Runo)

**Dan:** Neo Vestroya, an Eagle Bakugan with a Turtle Bakugan's Shell Used as A City. It was Sent Back in Time when Lunafrutos, The Most Recent Night Master Attemped to Absorb the Infinity Core, Causing Damage to the Time Stream in the Real World...

(back with the Dragons)

**Morgrid:** I Did not expect you to beleve me, but my words are true...I Cast a Spell on you. I Tried, to help you escape.

**Eddy:** NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! DO I LOOK LIKE A DRAGON TO YOU?

**Morgrid:** Do You Remember your Last Name?

(Silence)

**Morgrid:** When I Sent you Far into the Future, I gave you New Memories, So That you could survive in a New and distant time. But the Memories...Were not complete...

(Back with Dan and Runo)

**Runo:** The Only ones that can Alter Memories without fail or Incompletion are Unbirths, Nobodies with Hollow Shells that Do Not Regularly Exist.

**Dan:** Whoa...

**Runo:** It says they Went Extinct 10 years ago.

(Back with the Dragons.)

**Sue:** So that's why we couldn't remember our Parents...

**Morgrid:** Your Real Parents, Your Only Parents, The Rightful King and Queen of Neo Vestroya, Were Slain By Naga, Then Lunafrutos' Trusted Right hand Warrior Bakugan at 14 years of Age. Wizeman, In the form of a Human being called Haggard has Crowned himself King. and He Sent you to the tower to Get you out of the Way.

**Eddy:** What are they going to do with us?

(Enter Reala)

**Reala:** Former Woo Foo Dragons of Toonatopia. By Order of King Haggard, You have been Condemmed to Execution By Gorefeast which Translates into Dualiasation between the King and his Red Bull so he Can Feast on Bakugan to restore his true form.

(They open the Door to see that Edward and Susana have Aged into young adulthood)

**Susana:** Now I Remember.

**Edward:** So do I.

**Morgrid:** The Spell has Worn off

**Edward:** Good Morgrid, I Thank Thee for thy Valliant servace for Susana and me.

**Morgrid:** I Promised the Gods...To Keep you from Harm...and Now...

**Susana:** Do not dispare, you did your best.

**Edward:** You May be gone, But the Idea of Freedom Lives on

**Susana:** My Brother, We Must Face the Exicutioner's Acts with Dignity...

**Scene 3: Things Get Worse**

(We See the backdrop of the "Fluffy Bunny Shows")

**Sweet Little Granny:** Hello, My Cutesy-Wutsy Kiddy Widdy Friends, Sweet Little Granny here, Welcome to "The Fluffy Bunny Show". Shall we Sing our Song, Mmmmm... Okay!

_**Fluffy Fluffy Bunnys  
Bouncing in the Woods  
Fluffy Fl-**_

(Kablam! Boba Fett comes out of the Background and starts killing everyone while the Star Wars theme song plays)

**Boba:** Back from the dead assholes!!!

(An Bunny blows up while Boba blasts more)

**Boba:** Ha ha ha {Boba pulls out a red lightsber} Oh ho ho, Boba's got himself a lightsaber now. {He pulls out a blue one too} Oh ho ho ho, make it two. Ooh red and blue! When they're put together what's it make? Purple rain!!! {He slashes two Bunnys. Enter Special Agent Ray}

**Ray:** I'm Sorry, Sweet little Granny, but this Timeslo- Whoa, Didn't See that Coming...

**Boba:** What's this button here? This long-range missle couldn't possibly be it could it? {He presses the button and the missle kills Ray} Oh ho ho quarterback is toast.

(We See Nimbi Pops, Second In Command of UZZ who gets a Ridiculous Name Change Each Day Watching the Mess Unfold.)

**Nimbi Pops:** Oh....

**Scene 4: Long Live Freedom**

(King Haggard enters with Red Bull Themed Armor)

**Haggard:** Bring Forth, The Escapees...

(AC, Luvbi, Ro, Anne, Robin, Jason, TOM, Timmy, His Cousin Penny, Tommy, Evan, Lilly, Lola, The G-Man, Jen, Milo, Miranda, Flash, D, Shmendrick, That cook girl The Writer Does not remember the Name of, Jess, Maddie and the Rest of The Weirdies along with a Unicorn Step Forward as Jackle Bring Forth Prince Lir's Body)

**Haggard:** Oh, Dear...Lir was a good man, Yata-Yata-Yata! Now Bring on the Meat! I Want Ultamate Power And I Want It Now!

(The Oompa Loompas Come out and Sing for the Final Time in the Play)

_**Oompa Loompa, Doopity Doo  
This Kingdom's Puzzle is made for You  
Oompa Loompa, Dumpity Done  
Listen To me 'cuz it's the last one**_

_**You Know Time Travel's a Freaking Cool Feat!  
You Know Unbirth Memories can't be Beat!  
You Know we Kidnapped the One you Call God!  
Wasn't His Absence Slightly Odd?**_

_**Wizeman Will eat all of you!**_

_**Oompa Loompa Dumpity Dar  
If you're Not Wizeman, You will go Far  
You would Live in happiness, too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doopity Doo!**_

**Susana:** Be Brave, Edward, Be Brave...

(They Walk up to the Table)

**Ro:** Please...Please Spare AC! friends, too! Robot-Real-Boy, Afraid!

**Reala:** Gaurds!

**Ro:** AC, Gate Card (Holds up Crono Seeds)

**AC:** Good thing I Started Playing Bakugan! Feild Open!

(Nothing Happens)

**AC:** Feild Open!

(Nothing Happens)

**AC:** We're Not in the Bakugan Dimention! Everyone, Think about Bakugan and sing along!

**_I said come on Fhqwhgads  
I said come on Fhqwhgads  
Everybody to the limit  
Everybody to the limit  
Everybody come on Fhqwhgads _**

**_I said come on Fhqwhgads  
I said come on Fhqwhgads  
Everybody to the limit  
Who's that? It's to the limit  
Everybody come on Fhqwhgads _**

**_I'm like come on Fhqwhgads  
I said come on Fhqwhgads  
Everybody to the limit  
The Cheat is to the limit  
Everybody come on Fhqwhgads _**

(Everyone Chants Untill...)

**Voice:** Like This!

(The Walk this Way Riff is Heard)

**AC:** Thank You! Feild Open

**Edward:** Long Live Freedom!

(Everyone Warps to A Nearby Brawl as the Dimention is Destroied by Hot Lixx)

_**WALK THIS WAY!  
TALK THIS WAY!  
WALK THIS WAY!  
TALK THIS WAY!  
Just Gimmie a Kiss!**_

**Scene 5: Masqurade Brawl**

(Dan is Losing to Masqurade)

**Dan:** I Need More power to take this Creep Down!

(Every Good Guy and Haggard Appear in the fray)

**Haggard:** Don't Let them Change Back!

**Morgrid:** Change Back!

**Edward:** How!

**Morgrid:** I Don't Know, Think of Nothing!

**Susana:** Okay...

(they Turn Back into the Marble Shaped form Bakugan Have in the Real World)

**AC:** Dan, Catch!

**Dan:** Alright!

**Luvbi:** AHHH!!!

**AC:** Luvbi! (She is being Humped by Chris McLain, Portraying Dokuro Mask)

**Chris:** Like how I Weaseled myself into the Play, Ha! Nice!

**AC:** Help!

**Voice:** Stop!

**Ranger 1:** Ranger 1 Color

**Ranger 2:** Ranger 2 Color

**Ranger 3:** Ranger 3 Color

**Ranger 4:** Ranger 4 Color

**Ranger 5:** Ranger 5 Color

**Ranger 1:** We Are...

**All Rangers:** Power Rangers: Shakespear Force!

**Ranger Closest to Red:** Run, Run along to the Next Scene!

**AC:** Thanks...

**Chris:** Alright, Zordon, Let me see your Face!

(We See the Zordon of the Game)

**Chris:** Come on down with the Director!

(The Zordon and Director Appear to the Rangers, They Start to Discuss the Rangers' Outfits)

**Scene 6: Masqurade Brawl Part 2**

**Dan:** Now Where Were We, Oh, I Remember, Bakugan Brawl! Yinakahn and Yangukoin, Stand!

(The Dragon's True Forms appear in front of Hydranoid)

**Yangukoin (Edward):** We Can Fly!

**Yinakahn (Susana):** Who Knew we could would be real Life Dragons

**Dan:** You Ready for this, Drago

**Drago:** I've been Waiting All Play for this.

**Dan:** Fusion, ACTIVATE!

**Drago:** (Absorbs the Dragons) I Feel More Powerfull

**BAKUCOM:** Dragonoid Power Level at 3170 Gs

**Dan:** Blow Hydranoid Away!

(Dragonoid Destroies Hydronoid, or So It Seems)

**Masqurade:** Hydranoid's Still Standing? Hey! I Finally Got a Line in!

**Nostalgia Critc:** POWAH!!! Mwu, Ha, Ha!

(Hydranoid has Fused with Haggard, With Wizeman's 6 Hand Eyes replaced with Hydranoid Heads)

**Ray:** (With a Cast on) The Nostalgia Critic Dualised with the Original Wizeman, All is Lost!

**BAKUCOM:** Hydranoid Power Level Increased by Dark Ideya and Wizeman Dualisation to 9210 Gs

**AC:** The Very First Day in a World Without Toonami!

**Luvbi:** The Day of the Appocolipse

**Kenny Blankenship:** It Would Take a Miracle to Save AC and the Gang Now.

**UMDC2K:** FUCKERS!!! FUCKERS!!! (Fires A Missile)

**Masurade:** JESUS CHRIST!!!

(KABLAM! Hyrdanoid Blasts the Missle, Causing a Giant Explosion)

**AVGN:** That's Ultra Mega Death Christ 2000 To You! BC! Version 4.0! Bam, Bitch!

**BAKUCOM:** Power Level at 19850 Gs

(The Time Travelers and Megaman appear to our Heroes)

**Jesus:** Say Hello our my Little Friend!

**AC:** Guys, You're Back!

**Romeo:** We Couldn't Leave thou in an Awful Predicament like this.

**Juliet:** So We Brought The Nerd's Metal Gear with us!

**Megaman:** I'm Here because the Original Wizeman Trophified and Dualised with Roll

**AC:** Now We Have a Major Threat! (Teleports to the Metal Gear)

(Dimentio, AC, Luvbi, Anne and The Angry Video Game Nerd Pop up in some Sort of Megazord Bridge)

**AVGN:** All Right, Ultra Mega Death Christ, Fuse with Dan's Dragonoid!

(It Transforms from a Tank to Armor for Dragonoid and It Attaches to Drago So Dan can Jump into the Action)

**BAKUCOM:** Fusion Power Increase Recognised.

**Dan:** Alright Drago! Blast Hydranoid To Smetherines!

**Drago:** I Cant, I Fused with Yin-Yang Dragons, Remember.

**AC:** They Don't Know their Powers! Everyone! Beleve In Drago!

**Ray:** I Believe!

**Yin:** I Believe!

**Yang:** I Believe!

(The Rest of the Present Cast of Good Guys Say "I Beleve!")

**AC:** Not Strong Enough! There Are Kids in the Bakugan Fanbase that Beleve in you, Including these Bozos!

(The Audience Says! "WE BELEVE YOU, DRAGO!")

**Dan:** You See, Drago, We Can't Let everyone who has ever dreamed about Visiting a Cartoon Character down, We Cant have the end of Existance in one Brawl...

**Drago:** I...I Feel them...

(Drago Shines Radiantly)

**AVGN:** We Have Enough Power to Fuel the Weirdies Cannon!

**Dan:** Ultra Mega Dragonoid Christ! (Joined by the Other Passengers on Ultra Mega Dragonoid Christ) Fire Weirdies Cannon

(A Cannon Fires from Drago and Hydranoid fires one Too...)

**AC:** NOT GOOD ENOUGH! CLAP TO SAVE THE UNIVERSES! CLAP TO KEEP OUR LOVE STRONG! CLAP TO DEFEAT MASQURADE! EVEN SCREAM "LONG LIVE FREEDOM!"

(Everyone Does what AC Asks of them as...KA-BLAM! Masquerade is Immediately Sent Flying)

**Scene 7: The Return**

(AC, the Angry Video Game Nerd, Dan, Luvbi, Yin, Yang, Ro, Tommy, Lola, Gus, Yinakahn (Back to being Sue), Yangukoin (Back to being Eddy), Anne, Robin, Jason, Lilly, Jen, NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle and the Rest of the Heroes Wake up on the floor)

**AC:** We Made It!

**NiGHTS:** That's Strange

**Luvbi:** What is it?

**NiGHTS:** Normally, when I Go to the real world, I Don't feel a thing, Now It feels weird.

**Jackle:** Don't worry! Now that we're all together, We Can Watch That New Dangerasque Movie!

**Reala:** (Grabs Jackle's Arm, Wait...Jackle's arm?) NO! (starring at the arm in his hand. when looked up slowly, his and Jackle's eyes met the same befuddled stare. Reala let go.) Where did THAT come from??

**Jackle:** (Just realized he had a body.) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!! (began to jump around wildly and accedently hit Reala in the Face)

**Reala:** OW! (covered his nose with his hands. ...And then he realized he HAD a nose.) HOLY SH--! (cut off when Jackle jumped into him, knocking them both over.)

**AC:** Since Nightmarens don't exist now that we slain Haggard, you have all been turned into humans during your journey through the portal.

**Reala:** Humans?!

**AC:** Yes...

**Reala:** (a 20 year old in his Jester's Outfit) I don't like this whole concept.

**Jackle:** (a blonde 20 year old with Orange Clothes and a Trenchcoat) I'm scared.

**AC:** Wanna be Keyblade Fighters?

**Jackle:** YES!

**Reala:** Ah, Well, Master Wizeman No Longer Exists, Which means I have nothing better to do...

**NiGHTS:** Guys, I just realized something! (put 'his' hands over 'his' chest.) I'm a girl!

**Reala:** (put a hand over his face and shook his head in embarrassment.) Oh man.

**AC:** Must be The Writers...

**Reala:** At least he was smart enough to make me male.

**King Croakus:** Thank you!

**Luvbi:** You're Magisty?

**King Croakus:** Who'd you Expect, Tailstreak?

**Jackle:** I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!

**King Croakus:** How about Amalthea's Return along with Roll and...

**Dan:** Alice! She's Here!

**Megaman:** With Roll

**AC:** And Amalthea!

(Momento of NiGHTS Plays in the Background as Roll, Alice and a Modernised Amalthea hold Trays with Milkshakes and Reeses and Oreo Friend-Z's. Each of them Take one, Except for The Nerd who is holding a Bottle of Rolling Rock, They All Toast their Victory)

**Luvbi:** Long Live Freedom! and We Have King Croakus to Thank! You're Highness?

**King Croakus:** (Fades away) Goodbye, Luvbi.

**AC:** I Don't see him Anywhere

**Luvbi:** I Know, He's back with his People, Where he Belongs...

**Guard:** Hey! You're not supposed to leave the Group! I Could get in trouble!

(The Guide on the Tour Appears to the Gang)

**Guide:** There You Are, We've been Looking all over for you.

**Guide:** You Gave me quite a Fright back there, If I Lost two tourists, They'd Have my Head

**Voice:** I'm afraid it's my fault

**Sue:** Morgrid!

(Everyone Runs up to him)

**Morgrid:** Mr. Morgrid, I'm Sue and Eddy's Gaurdian, and they, along with these guys, are my Responciblity, I'll Make sure they don't get lost again.

**Guide:** Oh, Come on, then, the tower closes in 5 minutes, you wouldn't want to get locked in.

**Morgrid:** No, we wouldn't want that at all...

(they All Leave)

**Guide:** Quickly, To the Bus!

**Scene 8: The Ride to West Springfeild**

**Guide:** Walk this way, Tourists.

**AC:** Excuse me, But we hadn't heard the rest of the story...

**Eddy:** Yeah, What happened to the Prince and Princess in the Tower...

**Guide:** Nobody Knows exactly, the king died on that day, and nobody could find his corpse, what happened to them is a mystery to this day...

**AC:** Tell me about it...

**Guide:** Come along...

(All But NiGHTS, Jackle, Reala, Morgrid and AC get on the Bus)

**NiGHTS:** See you back in West Springfeild! (leaps high in the air and falls flat on her face.)

**Jackle:** (Laughing) NiGHTS, you forgot how to fly! THIS is how you do it! (leaps high in the air and falls flat on his face.) OW! WHAT THE??

**Reala:** (Snickering) Well, it's been great, but I think I'm gonna leave you behind now. Toodle-loo! (leaps high in the air and also falls flat on his face.) DAMN! (Remebers) Oh yeah, we're humans! And that means...

**Jackle:** Coconuts do taste better when you're hungry? (Punched in the Nuts by Reala)

**Reala:** Humans can't FLY!

**NiGHTS:** But how? The kids from my two previous adventures could fly on their own! (gasp) Does that mean I lost my Red Ideya???

**Jackle:** Nope! The shard is still on your chest. Or rather, it's hanging by a string on your chest.

**NiGHTS:** (Finds the Ideya Shard) Oh, how did I not notice that before? (realized then that she was wearing it as a necklace) Hmm, maybe that's why...

**Reala:** You guys are so dumb. OBVIOUSLY, we can't fly because the only place we can fly is in our dreams.

**NiGHTS:** Oh. (Thinks) Well maybe if we fall asleep, we'll be able to fly somewhere else!

**AC:** Tried That, Didn't work. By the Way, It's a long way to the Airport, and An Even Longer Trip back to West Springfeild... (Heads to the Bus)

**NiGHTS:** On Second Thought, We'll Take the Bus...

(The Three Former Nightmarens got on the Bus as Morgrid Looks at his Spell seeds, and finds there are only two)

**Morgrid:** Edward! (Walks on the Bus) Have you been up to your tricks again?

**Eddy:** Hey, Don't Look at me...

**AC:** At Least that's Over...

(We See a Criminal in a Police Car. He finds the Lord High Executioner Holding the third Spell Seed and Next to him, Presedent Skroob, The Criminal Smiles as his eyes glow red)

**Criminal:** (In the Tone of Mr. Blankenship from the Goosebumps Episode "Teacher's Pet") You got that Wrong...

**Final Scene: The Awakening**

(AC's Mother Drive Brandy and AC's Grandparents home)

**Mom:** I Could Imagine where he could be, maybe we should call the Police.

**Brandy:** Tina! (The Car Stops, She Opens the Door) He's Home. (walks up to the Treehouse) Tina!

(There is a Light in the Treehouse)

**Tina (Mom):** That's Impossible. (Climbs up the Treehouse) AC...

(Memere Walks up to find AC asleep, and back to his normal, overweight self.)

**Memere:** you probably should put him to bed...

**Tina:** Let's let him sleep up here tonight...

(Memere climbs back down as Tina covers him with a blanket and kisses him goodnight)

**Tina:** Stay Gold tonight, AC. (Turns off Lantern and drives the grandparents home)

**Brandy:** Goodnight, Sweet Prince...

**A Voice:** (Sounds like Eddy) it's dark in here...

**Another Voice:** (Sounds like the AC from the Majority of the Play) I think we're in the Real World...

**Yet Another Voice:** (Sounds like Sue) We may have gone too far. We get lost all the time, do we.

**AC:** Getting Pretty good at it if you ask me

**Still Another Voice:** (Morgred) AC, is that book glowing?

(Indeed, there is a radiantly glowing book)

**New Voice:** (Sounds like Erin) It's the Book from the Forest!

**AC:** Croacus...

**Morgred:** How did it become a Real Book

**Voice:** (Sounds like a Ten year old girl) Drew, Draw, Drawn! (The Lantern Lights up and the Characters are seen)

**AC:** Whoa! Did it just,

**Luvbi:** But how?

**Voice:** (Sounds Like another ten year old Girl) So you feel like all your evil has been blown away in the wind, Big Whoop!

**3 Voices:** Cool and Spicy...

**AC:** Wait a Sec, Cool and Spicy? Amu-Chan! The Multiverse is Back to Normal! (We see that the Charas are the Same Age and Hight as Amu) Well, Almost Back to Normal.

**Ran:** Aw, Well, that's Just Great! We're stuck in this Size Forever.

**Miki:** Or at least untill we grow like normal humans.

**Ran:** Oh, No! We're Still Growing! I Can feel the evil growing with my ever expanding breasts...

**Amu:** Ran's Defenately back to her old self...

**Dia:** (a Purified version of her 10 year old self) *cry* I'm So sorry I got you all into this...

**AC:** It's Okay, It never happened in the real series so you can stay in my Imagination...

**Luvbi:** Is that you?

**AC:** yes, that's me...In the waking world...

**Luvbi:** So, Technicly, we're all part of your Imagination now.

**AC:** Yes, and I Will see you guys whenever I Dream

(The Ex-Chara Witch is Still Crying)

**Ran:** What Now!

**Dia:** I Have friends...and I Love Happy endings...

**TOM:** heh. heh. heh. That ya do, lassie, that ya do.

**Ran:** Do we have to stay in the egg bag?

(Everybody Laughs)

**TOM:** You know what would make this a happy ending? A Kiss!

**Dia:** mmmmm... Okay! (Kisses TOM)

**TOM:** GOD DAMNIT! I MENT FROM SARA! (Chases Dia Around)

**AC:** Ohhhhh...

Credits Music

NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams Soundtrack - Dreams, Dreams. (Sweet Snow)

- Little Wonders

- Whatever You Imagine

* * *

Well, That was the End, Beautiful Friends. After a Fall of Oddities, This is Romeo and Juliet 2's It's been alot of Fun, and I'd Like to thank Each and Every Cartoon that has made this Journey with me. This Play wouldn't have been anything without you! I'll Print this Act out in the School Library and My Fanfic will be introduced fully to Mr. Gilmartin, So I can Leave the Entire School with Some Good Memories. Man, this Act was, Hands down, The Longest and Hardest Act I Had to Write! I Even Had it Ending with Toonami's End So, Until my Next Project, Read, Review and Stay Gold.

Final Disclaimer: I Do Not own the Original Monty Python, Romeo and Juliet, Super Paper Mario, Yin-Yang-Yo!, The Wotch, Aerosmith, Homestar Runner, Robotboy, Fairly Oddparents, Star Wars The Clone Wars, Spaceballs, Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, Toonami, Miguzi, Shugo Chara, Goosebumps, The Angry Video game Nerd, the Nostalgia Critic or Bakugan, I Just own my Characters...

In Memory of Jeffory Boudreu

1969-2008

Bang.


	22. Romeo and Juliet II: Oompa Loompa Songs

You Heard One Oopma Loompa Song as the Feast began for the Poor Dragons of Neo Vestroya

Disclaimer: See Act V's Final Disclaimer for Details

* * *

(Act 1: When the Bitlands Explode)

_**Oompa Loompa, Doopity Doo!  
I've Got another Puzzle for you Oompa Loompa, Doompity Dee!  
If You're a Smartass, Listen to me.**_

_**What do you get when you're King of the Web!  
No Exersize and a Fat Girl Named Deb!  
When there's No Net and you're terribly Fat!  
What do you think will Come! Of! That!**_

**_I Don't like the look of it!_**

**_Oompa Loompa dumpity dar  
If you're not lazy you will go Far  
you will live in happiness, too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doopity doo!_**

**Doopity doo!**

(Act 2: When Anne's World is Destroied by Hot Lixx)

_**Oompa Loompa, Dupity Doh!  
It's Puzzle 6 in case you don't know!  
Oompa Loompa, Dummy dum tum!  
Listen to me, unless you are dumb**_

_**Why would your spells reverse genders somehow?  
We'll end the wotch world's Existance for Now!  
Where in his name is their version of God?  
Isn't his Absence Slightly Odd?**_

_**Maybe, He's Forgotten you!**_

_**Oompa Loompa bumpity Bar  
If you make Kings, then you will go far  
You will live in happiness, too!  
like the Oompa Loompa Doopity Doo!**_

(Act 3: When Kamakaze Blows his brains out)

**Jesus:** (Watching from the Sidelines) Ouch. Now to help us Mourn, Here's elvis presley

(Enter Elvis and the Oompa Loompas)

**Elvis:** Thank you, thank you very much!

_**Oompa Loompa, Doopity Doo!  
Guess what is our new Puzzle for you  
Oompa Loompa, Doompity Dee!  
If you're so Smart, Then Listen to Me!**_

_**Where do you get stealing technology!  
A Million IQ Divided by 18  
What about your load of life Ensurence  
Death Sends you to hell, life's Fernace**_

_**There is no haven for you!**_

_**Oompa Loompa, Doopity Dar  
if you steal plans, you would have gone far!  
but you won't get happiness, too!  
You're no Oompa Loompa, Doopity Doo!**_

(Act 4: When Anakin starts Persuing the Spaceball 1)

**_Oompa Loompa, Doopity Doo  
This Second-To-Last Puzzle's for you  
Oompa Loompa, Doopity Doll  
This One's So Tough, So Give it your All!_**

**_Why should you drain fairies to gain powers?  
Let's hope you die and bloom into flowers!  
Those Powers should belong to that guy, God!  
Wasn't That Refrence Slightly Odd?_**

**_Maybe He Misses Us So!_**

**_Oompa Loompa, Doopity Dar  
If you free Fairies, You will go far!  
You would live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doopity Doo!_**

* * *

Bravo, Bravo! More Special Features on the Way!


	23. Toy Box: It Begins

Hey, guys. We're here in the all new Toy Box Mode in the Toy Story 3 Video Game, And I'm Gonna Add Stuff from Other Franchises to it! (Air Guitar!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies or games mentioned in the box. I only own Trasme, Narnie and Myself

-Opening the Toy Box-  
AC: Welcome to my Toy Box. Inside of it, anything's possible. Toph can use these Golden framed Glasses to see, Xion, Yue and Jet are still alive, Roxas and Sora are Seprate.

Narnie: And a country Imagined by C.S. Lewis is personified

Trasme: Hey, AC!

AC: Sup, Man. You might Know Trasme from the Deviantart Account, But you don't know Narnie from the Gundam Runes Comic I used to work on before I Abandoned it for a continuation of Super Mario Bros. Z

Narnie: Harsh, AC...

AC: It is, isn't it...  
-The Theater of the Eye-  
AC: Welcome to the Rave Movie Theater with every kind of Movie I have seen in my life, The Memories and TV Shows wind up on TV.

Narnie: Free Popcorn Refills!

Trasme: Free soda Refills (Pours Pepsi into his mouth)

AC: That's the stuff Rave theaters offers, along with...

Toph: Wow! (She is wearing the Gold Glasses) Now that's a sight to see if I ever saw one, And I've started seeing today...  
-Mess Hall-  
AC-Ponyo: (Is a Teenager and AC's Adopted Sister) This ham Sandwitch is Delish. Thanks, AC.

AC: No Prob, Sis. This is the Mess Hall Anything I tasted appears here...

Jenny: (Humany and from MLaaTR) So...This Reploid Body has organs...

X: Thats what I explained to Rock and Roll (Classic Megaman Charas)...

Jenny: (Takes a bite out of her cotton candy) It Vanished

Brad: Yeah, it'll Do that sometimes...  
-Concerto Stadium-  
AC: Any kind of tune I Have Heard in my Head, winds up here in the Concerto Stadium which is also used for all sorts of Sports, and that includes all these Nerd Sports, Like Bakugan...

Trasme: Alright Francis, Prepare to have your Leechgrave get served by my Pyrus Leonidas!

Francis: Darn, 465 Gs That's Super Strong...nerr...

Dan: C'mon, Trasme!

Marucho: You Can Do It!

Elfin: Trasme, Trasme, He's our man, If he cant do it, no one can!  
-Exit-  
AC: And we conclude our tour with the Toy Box's Sole Real Exit, The rest of the Exit walls are for show.

Trasme: And only guests can go through these doors.

Narnie: Now read and Tell us about the Fanfic...


	24. Toy Box: Adventure Time

Alright this is the first Toy Box episode ever developed featuring Adventure Time, you can find it in

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies or games mentioned in the box. I only own Trasme, Narnie and Myself

-Ben 10-  
Ben: So, You can shape shift?

Jake: Pretty much, and You are a trophy copy of the Ben Tennison?

Ben: Exactly!

-Ben 10: Ailen Force/Ultamate Ailen-  
Finn: Smouzow, You're the real Ben Tennison, Adventurer of Adventurers!

AF-Ben: Uh...Yeah...

AF-Kevin: Good thing Generator Rex is coming up...

Manfried: Whaaaaaaat?

-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds-

Ice King: I am the Duel King! With the power of all Five Signers within me! Except for the little girl, I think it has something to do with the brother...

-Mario-  
Princess Bubblegum: You three are Princesses.

Peach: Yep.

Daisy: So, uh...you're from Lumpy Space...

LSP: Yeah, It's like, totally awesome.

-Fairly Oddparents-  
Finn: So, Jake got the Chicken poofs from Dr. Rip Studwell?

Cosmo: Pretty Much.

Jake: Acctually, Im Fighting it with sheer willpower! (Grows a Chicken Beak) Oh, My.

Poof: Poof, Poof!

-Twilight-  
Marceline: OMG! Edward!

Edward: Uh, look, I'm just not the royal marriage type...

Marceline: Oh, I should...eat a pony...

-Teen Titans-  
Bubblegum: Hello?

Robin: Starfir-Oh, My lady... Uh...

Starfire: Oh, you sound like me?

Bubblegum: Apperantly So...

-I Also Dig Tons of Franchises, So...-  
Aslan: So, What's next in this world?

LSP: Well, I got this cool new smooth human form I can morph into (Morph) Ta-Dah!

Jake: And According to Kevin... (Rewind)

AF-Kevin: Good thing Generator Rex is coming up...

Manfried: Whaaaaaaat? (Back to Present)

Lucy: Oh, Dear...

Digory: This is going to be intresting...


	25. Toy Box: Generator Rex

This is when I Added Generator Rex into the Ring...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies or games mentioned in the box. I only own Trasme, Narnie and Myself

-Kingdom Hearts-  
Sora: Welcome to AC's Toy Box...

Roxas: The Sappiest Place on Earth...And Burbank...

Rex: Sorry I'm Late, guys.

Kairi: You're Rex, Right?

Rex: You're Kinda Cute...

Kairi: You need some Video game resarch... (Hugs Sora)

Rex: Aw, Man...  
-Hero 108-  
ApeTrully: Welcome, Rex. We wish to make peace.

Rex: Nice...

Lin Chung: Alright, we'll give you a tour of big green...

Mighty Ray: Maybe you can lead us to this E.V.O. Kingdom Place...

Agent 6: Not a chance...  
-Castle in the Sky-  
Pazu: This is our first time here, too.

Sheeta: How do you like it here in the box?

Rex: So far, there's Weird food, Sun, fun...

Bobo Haha: And chicks as far as the eye can See... Not counting that Redhead, That's a Jusenkyo Victum

Ranma: You know about the Training Accident?  
-Adventure Time-  
Finn: Algebreic, Welcome to the Box, man...

Jake: You should have seen it, AC started to dig Castle in the Sky, and Now he's Ready to include Young Justice, Sym-Bionic Titan, Robotology, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Unnatural History, Tower Prep, Regular Show, Firebreather, Metajets and Total Drama World Tour.

Bobo: Another Talking Beast?

Jake: Watch It! Im Cooler than you because I can Shape Shift. (Key Hands) See...  
-Amazing Spiez/Totally Spies-  
Lee: Amazing work in Healing these E.V.O.

Megan: Can we Get a Segment, Jer, (With Tony) Pretty Please...

Jerry: I'm Sorry, But AC's also Intrested in another show in your continuity.

Clover: Alright! Originals First!

Jerry: I guess you'll have to share it...

Girls (With Manfred): Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!  
-Beyblade-  
Tyson: So, do you wanna play...

Rex: Yeah, A game like this, this seems normal

(A Beyblade Game Ensues)

Rex: This is not normal

Kai: BTW, Beyblade: Metal Fusion adds more Characters.

Bobo: Neat.  
-Ben 10: Ailen Force/Ultamate Ailen-  
Kevin: Hey, Rex!

Rex: Sup, Kev!

Ben: Wait, You know him?

Kevin: Sure, Man of Action gave us life.

Ben: ...

Gwen: ...

Bobo: ...

Agent 6: ...

Kevin: Uh...Did you Know Teen Titans came from Man of Action

Manfred: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat...


	26. Toy Box: Totally Spies Amazing Spiez

This ought to be the Two-fer with the 7 WHOOP Agents entering the Toy Box

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies or games mentioned in the box. I only own Trasme, Narnie and Myself

-Meeting Each Other-  
Jerry: Welcome to AC's Imagination of Memories and Crossovers.

Clover: Jer, we can't stand that S'nerd. We noticed we were being watched during our graduation and you know why?

Alex: Calm Down, Clover!

Clover: NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!

Jerry: Trust me, Meet another group of fine young spies.

(The Amazing Spiez Characters get WOOHP'd and Everyone from both side seem freaked out)  
-Monster Buster Club-  
Danny: Welcome to the Box, I'm "The" Danny and I'll be your guide to this world

TS-Sam: Thanks, But No Thanks.

Trasme: Hey, There's a Sam in Totally Spies, And theres a Sam in Monster Buster Club!

MBC-Sam: What Did I Miss...

Trasme: Creative as Ever, Eh, Marthon  
-Transformers Animated-  
Bumblebee: How was life on the Not-AC Side.

Alex: It was great while it lasted...

Sentinel Prime: It's Horrible, You're all organic, You are put in tea parties, the only way to return to robot mode is a smash ball and the god of this world is a total nerd! (Looks at Watch) and he's going to force me to do a Wazzaaaaaaaap Parody! Phone Guy, Get me my Phone!

Spoon: (Hands Sentinel a Phone) I used to be plotlord guy...  
-Animaniacs-  
Warner Boys: HELLOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE! (Frying Pan'd)

Dot: Boys...  
-Godzilla-  
Tony: O.o *sees the monster sleeping* Who's this guy? *reaches hand out to touch it*

Yakko: A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah you don't want to pet him. He's...uh...grouchy

Tony: O_O  
-Kingdom Hearts-  
Sora: Two More Toons? If I see another new guy this week, I sware to god! I will find AC and give him the beating of a Lifetime!  
-Howl's Moving Castle-  
Howl: Looks like this family keeps getting bigger and Bigger.

Calcifer: Talk about a whole lotta toons...  
-Kids Next Door-  
Numbuh 1: Well, Our Anime form is quite big...

Numbuh 2: Don't get used to your normal outfits...

Clover: Uh, Thanks?  
-Martin Mystery-  
Clover: Hey, How's life outside the box

Martin: Great, Clover

Manfried: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat...

AC: I added Him the Instant I heard of a Crossover. And Now, Silly Songs with AC, Everybody Loves a Baby Kangaroo, Yours is Pink but mine is blue

Sora: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Pumbles AC)

You know what to do! Read and Review


	27. Toy Box: Mourn for Showcase Cinemas

In Memory of the National Amusements Theater in my Disclosed Hometown, You'll Live on as I stuff my face on Refill Popcorn from Rave...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies or games mentioned in the box. I only own Trasme, Narnie and Myself

-Ponyo-  
Ghibli-Ponyo: Wow, I can't beleive it!

AC-Ponyo: I was Concieved when AC was in the Theater! It's not fair!

?: At least you were concieved first!

AC: OMG! Wild Art Inspired OC!

(Insert Pokemon Battle Here)

Trasme: Yeah, What's Her Name Again?

Fujimoto: Ariel...  
-Alice in Wonderland (2010)-  
AC: You're the Last Movie I saw in that theater...

Red Stain: We were lucky to have been seen in that theater...

Burton-Hatter: Yes, Yes we Were  
-Shrek-  
Donkey: I knew there was going to be something fishy! There's always a catch when We are seen in a new movie.

Jenny: At least you went out with a bang...  
-Magical DoReMi-  
Mirabelle: Check it out, Free Refills!

Dorie: Really Sweet! Everyone, Free Refills at Rave!

(Everyone Rushes to the Concession Stand)  
-Megaman-  
Megaman: At least we know how it all comes together, I think...  
-Dude, What would Happen-  
CJ: Uh, We don't live in West-(Anvil'd)

AC: DONT REVEAL MY HOMETOWN!

Dang, This must be the Shortest thing I made...

You know what to do! Read and Review


	28. Toy Box: Up

I Saw Disney-Pixar's UP on Starz and it's Awesome! So here it is in the Box...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies or games mentioned in the box. I only own Trasme, Narnie and Myself

-Arrival-  
AC: Welcome to the Box!

Carl: What is- (Notices something like Ellie was right in front of him! and he's young again!)

Mr.T: There are no True Ages in Aslan's Country, Foo! Fight this Foo! (The Foo Fighters enter and AC gets in their way)

AC: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! He's a New Foo! We don't fight (BEATING!) new foos...  
-Toy Story-  
Woody: Hey, Welcome to the Box! I'm so glad there's more Pixar Guys!

Buzz: I hear you're here because of Starz

Ellie: Uh, Yeah...

Carl: Man, So I think we have this strange connection.

Dug: Wow, You look so young, sir. SQUIRELL! Hi There...  
-Kingdom Hearts-  
Xion: Welcome to the Box.

Sora: Oh, Come on! More Stuff? How Desprete Can AC Possibly Be?

Namine: Hey, Everyone, English Trailer!

(Everyone runs over Sora, Even the New Foos!)

Sora: Ow...  
-Mario-  
Peach: I guess you're Kind of like a princess...

Ellie: Uh, I guess I am...  
-Monsters Inc-  
Mike: Welcome to the Box

AC: Feeling it, too?

Sully: Yep. That's the Creation essance

Ariel: A connection of Fiction...

(Everyone is walking away)

Demyx: I can't beleive it's coming out in september...

Xion: I can't believe AC couldn't hear it...  
-And the Rest of the Gang-  
Ghibli-Ponyo: So after this, It's open box?

AC: Uh, Huh...

Ghibli-Ponyo: Wow, this seems like reality's getting even more strange...

AC-Ponyo: You ain't seen nuthin' yet, Girl...

You know what to do! Read and Review


End file.
